Threats More Subtle Than Swords
by Zelofheda
Summary: When Marian becomes ill, Guy realizes that Djaq is the only one who can help her, while the Sheriff gets an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Threats More Subtle Than Swords

Author: Zelofheda

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, with touches of romance, action, and subterfuge

Rating: T for non-explicit violence

Warnings: None

Synopsis: When Marian becomes ill, Djaq is the only one who can help her, while the Sheriff gets an unexpected visitor.

Timeline: sometime after Episode 5, Series 2

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to the series of Robin Hood on BBC1. I am only borrowing them to entertain, with no intent to profit.

Feedback: Yes, please, especially constructive criticism. I'm begging you on bended knee, please give me constructive criticism!

Author's Notes: This starts with Marian's POV, then alternates between Guy's POV and Allan's for the rest of the story.

When Lady Marian entered the castle's stable, she wasn't surprised to find Allan a Dale there. She was, however, surprised that he was shoveling straw while the stable lass leaned against the wooden wall of the stall, coughing. It was the third time this week that Marian had seen Allan hanging around, and always when the same girl was working, but this redistribution of labour was new.

Sensing her approach, Allan stiffened, then straightened up and extended the shovel towards the girl. "That's the way, see? Now you try it."

Shooting a guilty look at Marian, the girl took the shovel, then coughed again.

"That sounds nasty," Marian remarked, and noticed the very brief flash of relief that showed on Allan's face as he realized it was only her, and not, for instance, Sir Guy of Gisborne or the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Yes, my lady," the girl mumbled.

"You should go home and rest until you're better," Marian went on. "You shouldn't work when you're sick, you'll only make it worse for yourself."

"Yes, my lady," the girl said, but Marian could tell by her tone of voice that she was only giving the expected answer.

"It's all right, Elewisa," Allan said suddenly. "You can tell her what's going on."

The girl gave Allan a look of shock and despair, then glanced down at the floor. Marian noticed her head shake twice, just barely visible, as Elewisa tried to change the subject. "Shall I saddle your horse, my lady?"

Marion ignored the question. "What's going on?" she asked instead. "Elewisa?"

Elewisa lifted her head slightly, then looked down again, obviously ashamed. "I have to work, my lady. My mother's sicker than I am, can't leave her bed, and we need to eat."

"And pay your taxes, too," Allan prompted. Elewisa nodded, still looking down.

"Who's your mother?" Marian asked. "Where does she live?"

"In Nettlestone, my lady," Elewisa said. "Her name's Thora, my lady, she's a seamstress."

"I'll saddle my own horse," Marian decided, "and go see what I can do. And in the meantime, Elewisa, you just carry on letting Allan here do as much of your work for you as you can."

"Hey!" Allan protested, but the girl lifted her head and gazed thankfully up at Marian. "Yes, my lady," she replied in a more affirmative voice, then shot Allan a knowing smile.

Marian had just finished settling the saddle and bridle on her horse when she saw Elewisa glance beyond her, then duck out of sight as though fleeing from a fire-breathing dragon. She looked behind her to see if one were attacking the castle, but it was only Sir Guy of Gisborne striding in her direction.

"Marian," he said. She'd been expecting an accusing tone of voice, but he sounded more conversational than anything else. "What are you doing?"

"Riding out," she replied. "Now that I'm no longer under such strict house arrest, there's a seamstress I've heard of in Nettlestone I'd like to visit."

The Sheriff had not been pleased with Marian's continued outspokenness against him, or her actions, and had put her father in the dungeons as a psychological punishment. Marian herself had been under orders not to leave her room unless accompanied by a guard. She'd needed special permission to leave the castle, even for the short walk into Nottingham's marketplace. But after her father's death, the sentence had been lightened, somewhat at least. Although the Sheriff hadn't made an official announcement about it, Marian had noticed Guy easing up on her restrictions.

"You should find a seamstress closer to home," Guy said. "There's sickness in Nettlestone."

"I'll be all right," Marian assured him, smiling, and put her foot in the stirrup. Swinging herself up, she enjoyed the advantage of height that the horse gave her. She didn't often get the chance to look down at Guy.

"I'll come with you," he offered, then glanced around for someone to do his bidding. "Allan, saddle my horse."

"Guy," Marian said. "I'd prefer to go alone – I'm going to visit my father's grave on the way." That was where she'd originally been going before she'd heard about Elewisa's mother.

"Oh." Guy's face fell. Marian felt true regret at having to shut him out like that, but there was no way she could take him with her. He loved her, she knew that, and he did have qualities that she loved. But Marian also knew that there were too many things about him that cancelled out those good qualities, and one of those was the way he went along with the Sheriff's disapproval of helping the poor.

"If you'll excuse me, Sir Guy," she said, giving her horse the signal to walk on.

It didn't take Marian long to find Thora the seamstress in Nettlestone. The man at the bakehouse who sold her a loaf of bread and a meat pie was happy to give directions, but also cautioned her against going there. "She's sick, my lady, and you don't want to be catching what she's got."

Marian smiled and thanked him, and went directly to the cottage without regarding the warning. If she could no longer be the Nightwatchman, stealing anonymously out at night to help as many of the poor as she could, she could at least do this. She knocked at the door, and after a moment, a thin, weak voice called out.

Opening the door, Marian entered the cottage. The fire was out and the shutters of the only window were closed, so it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. Eventually, she saw that it was only one room, with a chair and table by the window, where Thora presumably did her sewing, and a low bed on the other side where the older woman was now lying.

"Thora?" Marian asked, coming closer to the bed.

Thora coughed, a worse version of her daughter's cough, then said raspily, "I cannot sew anything for you, my lady. But there's always Agnes in Nottingham, much as I hate to send any business her way, for her work is not as fine as mine, though she charges more."

"I'm not here to commission anything," Marian said. "I know your daughter, Elewisa, up at the castle."

"You know Elewisa?" Thora gasped, stopping to cough again. "But you're no stable lass."

"No," Marian said. "Elewisa is worried about you, so I brought you this."

She lifted the bread and the pie from her basket to show the old woman, then put the entire basket on the floor next to the bed. The woman didn't have to find the silver coin at the bottom until after she'd gone.

"She's a good lass, Elewisa," the woman said. "Tell her I said thanks."

Marian smiled. It wouldn't hurt the older woman to think her daughter had sent it.

"Is she still seeing that man of Gisborne's? That Allan a Dale?"

But before Marian could answer, Thora had started coughing again. Marian glanced around for some water, but the bucket by the hearth was dry. She lifted it up. "I'll fill this at the well."

When she returned, she dipped a wooden cup in the water and knelt down at the woman's bedside to help her drink. Thora sucked it down eagerly, then sneezed suddenly, showering Marian's hand with moisture.

"Bless you!" Marian exclaimed.

"I thank you," Thora said. She lay back, and Marian was putting the cup back in its place when the woman spoke again in her raspy, halting voice. "Tell her she could do worse. Gisborne's cruel, but Allan, well, he's not so bad."

"I'll tell her," Marian said, hiding a smile. "But before that, I'll get you some more firewood."

On the way back to the castle, Marian took the road that led to Knighton, and stopped in the churchyard to visit her father's grave. She'd been surprised, but also flattered, when Guy had offered to pay for the stone cross. The Sheriff had been determined to make Marian bear all the costs, even down to letting her father rot in an unmarked grave if she didn't have the money to pay, and Marian knew how much it cost Guy to go against the Sheriff's wishes. She often wondered what was stronger in Guy's life; his desire for power, or his love for her. It was like a set of scales still in motion; she couldn't predict which side it would come down on.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Author's notes: In my disclaimer, I made a typo in the timeline, setting this fic at sometime after Episode 5 of Series 2. It should actually be sometime after Episode 10 of Series 2

"Oh, and by the way, Gisborne," the Sheriff said at breakfast a few days later. "I haven't seen your lady love since yesterday. Go make sure she hasn't run away to another abbey, will you?"

Guy turned and strode out of the great hall without answering, but not before he'd caught a glimpse of the expression on the Sheriff's face. Vasey enjoyed teasing Guy about his unrequited love, and although Guy could often ignore it, sometimes he couldn't help but take the bait. He realized too late that he'd just afforded the Sheriff another chance to smirk at him, and his disgust at himself made him pound more loudly on Marian's door than he'd intended.

"Come in," Marian wheezed, and as Guy opened the door, he heard a cough. Marian was still in bed and as he entered, she coughed again.

"Marian, you're ill!" he exclaimed. He rushed to her side and removed his leather glove to place his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up!"

"No, I'm cold," she whispered. "Guy, could you get me another blanket? And build up the fire?"

Despite the heat radiating off her head, she was indeed shivering. Guy straightened up and went to the fire to add another log, then dashed out into the hall to waylay the next servant and order her to fetch a blanket. When he returned, Marian was lying quietly with her eyes shut, and Guy feared for a moment that he was too late. But then she coughed, and he sighed with relief.

"You went to that seamstress in Nettlestone, didn't you?" he barked. "Even though she was sick. Even though I warned you not to!"

"I went because she was sick!" Marian exclaimed, but broke off to cough again.

Guy felt his heart sink even though he didn't completely understand. "What?"

"I went because I could help her," Marian explained.

The servant came in just then, unfolded the blanket, and stretched it over the bed, tucking it in around Marian's face. "I hope you feel better soon, my lady," she said.

"Thank you," Marian said, giving her a ghost of a smile.

"Get out," Guy snarled, irritated at the interruption, then thought of something. "And bring Lady Marian some broth."

"Yes, sir," the girl mumbled, ducking away.

When she was gone, Guy picked up the conversation again. "Why did you go to that seamstress?"

"I could help her," Marian said again, stopping to cough. "Her daughter was sick, too, but she came to the castle anyway, because they needed to eat. I took them some food and some money so that Elewisa could stay home and rest."

"Elewisa?" Guy asked. "That stable lass that Allan's always hanging around with?" He vaguely remembered the girl from the day the Sheriff had gone missing; she'd given them the information that the Sheriff had left the castle in his sleep and she'd opened the doors for him. He'd hardly seen her since; he had the feeling that she fled whenever he came along, as though she were scared of him. Well, she should be! If she hadn't let the Sheriff out, they would have found him much earlier, and Nottingham would never have been threatened by Prince John's army!

Marian coughed, tearing him away from his thoughts. "Guy … ?"

"Yes," he said, his heart melting at her plaintive tone.

"I want my father."

Guy knelt down at the side of the bed and smoothed Marian's hair away from her face. "Marian, your father's dead."

"I know," she said, biting her lip. "But I still want him." A tear formed in the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek as she reached out from under the covers to take his hand. Her skin was hot and dry. He gripped her fingers tightly in what he hoped was reassurance, and used his other thumb to wipe the tear away.

"You'll feel better soon," he told her, hoping it was true. Hope was all he could do. He hated sickness, hated how helpless he was in the face of it. He couldn't fight sickness with a sword or bully it into submission, he could only accept its arrival, wish for its speedy departure, and hope it didn't leave too much devastation behind.

When the servant arrived with the broth, Guy left the room. He hadn't gotten very far when Allan came up. Guy was secretly proud of Allan, or rather, proud of the fact that the man worked for him now. He'd once been one of Robin Hood's inner circle of outlaws, until Guy had bribed him away. It had been so easy.

"Guy, there you are. The Sheriff wants to see you."

Guy ignored the summons. "Go find the physician and bring him to Marian."

"Marian's sick?" Allan looked alarmed.

"Go!" Guy roared, giving Allan a push. Allan staggered, then caught his balance and jogged off, looking back once in concern. Guy glared after him and only when the man had disappeared around a corner did Guy turn and walk to where the Sheriff was sitting in the great hall.

"Ah, Guy," the Sheriff said, referring to a piece of parchment. "I've just had word from the Earl of Durham. It seems he's quite cut up about losing that girl Beatrice. I thought we might want to lift his spirits by offering him Marian."

Gritting his teeth in anger that the Sheriff should suggest such a thing even as a joke, Guy spit out, "Marian is ill, my lord."

"Ill? Really? What has she got, the Turk flu?" The Sheriff grinned.

"I do not know, my lord," Guy was forced to admit. "I have sent for the physician. He can tell us more when he's examined her."

"I hope she's not going to die," the Sheriff said. "You'll be no use to me if you're mourning and moping around the castle."

"She won't die," Guy stated firmly. And when Marian had recovered, Guy thought, he was going to have stern words with her about visiting the sick. If she had to give in to her softhearted, charitable instincts, she could do it from a distance.

"Good. Now, back to the Earl –"

Before the Sheriff could finish, however, there was a commotion at the top of the stairs, and Guy clearly heard a woman's sharp command. "You let me through! This is the business of the Sheriff!"

He glanced over to the Sheriff, who was staring up with equal amounts of consternation and disbelief in his expression. Guy turned around to see a woman marching determinedly down the stairs, a girl of about fourteen in a dress of rich blue following shyly.

"My lord Sheriff," the woman said, reaching behind her to grip the girl's arm and pull her forward.

"It's … Lady … Maude?" the Sheriff asked blithely. "Matilda? Alys? No, don't tell me. Philippa!"

The woman pursed her lips. If she'd been a man, Guy thought she might have swung something at the Sheriff. "Lady Prospera of Doncaster, as you well know!"

"Prospera, of course, how are you? Long time no see. And speaking of seeing, I recognize your lovely offspring …"

"Your lovely offspring," Lady Prospera corrected him, and Guy felt a jolt of surprise.

"What?" the Sheriff asked flatly, obviously blindsided.

"Your daughter. Laurencia. Say hello to your father, Laurencia."

Without looking up from the floor, Laurencia curtsied and mumured, "My lord. Father."

"We're on our way to an abbey near Leicester, and I thought we'd stop in and say hello," Lady Prospera said. "Since we have to stop for the night somewhere."

As it was midmorning, Guy began to think that Lady Prospera and her daughter had another reason for coming to Nottingham.

"I see," the Sheriff said slowly. Lady Prospera left her daughter where she was and approached the Sheriff's chair, swaggering just a little.

"How about a kiss, for old times' sake?" she asked throatily. Guy couldn't help staring, wondering if the Sheriff would actually touch his lips to hers, after all his many lectures about treating women as lepers. At the last moment, the Sheriff stepped away and called, "Gisborne! Find a room for Lady Prospera and her, er, offspring."

"You can just take our things to the Sheriff's chambers, Gisborne," Lady Prospera announced, giving the Sheriff a seductive smile and moving in his direction. "We've shared a bed before, I certainly wouldn't mind doing it again."

Guy glanced at the Sheriff in amazement, then at Laurencia, who was blushing bright red. She'd been staring at him, but looked quickly away as soon as she saw his eyes moving in her direction. He thought he saw a little bit of the Sheriff in her face just then, and glanced back to the original.

"At least I know now not to expect him to keep his promises," Lady Prospera went on in a more cutting tone of voice, and threw the Sheriff a hard look. Guy watched as the Sheriff actually squirmed for a moment before moving away from Lady Prospera yet again and clarifying, "A room in the Trip inn, perhaps."

"An inn?" Lady Prospera wrinkled her nose. "If you won't have us under your roof, Vasey, then I'd rather pay Robin Hood to let us sleep in his forest! And maybe he'll be more interested in my … charming conversation."

"It is not Robin Hood's forest!" the Sheriff bellowed. The merest mention of Hood's name was enough to incense him instantly. "And you do not pay him anything! Ever!"

Lady Prospera sighed dramatically. "Then it will have to be a room here, I suppose. No doubt you'll find us one that reflects your hospitality, Vasey – cold, distant, and empty."

"Exactly," the Sheriff said, adept at twisting such insults into a parody of praise. He had turned away to the windows of the hall and did not see the quick look of triumph on Lady Propera's face which Guy did. "Find such a room, Gisborne."

After Guy had done so, he stopped by Marian's room again. She was asleep and breathing noisily. The room was uncomfortably warm, and Guy resisted the temptation to put the fire out and take away the waxed linen hangings that the servants had draped over the windows. Instead, he stood for a moment at the side of the bed, looking at Marian's fever-flushed face, and then he left.

Just as he was closing the door, he saw the Sheriff coming down the corridor.

"Well?" he asked. "Is she still alive?"

"She's asleep," Guy said, blocking the door with his body but trying to make it look casual.

"Let's have a look." The Sheriff stared pointedly at him until he stepped aside and reached for the door handle to let him in. As Guy had done before, the Sheriff stood at the side of the bed, but this time Marian stirred and coughed. The Sheriff jumped back as though threatened by an arrow, then left the room quickly.

"This is not good, Gisborne," he stated. "We can't offer her to the Earl of Durham like this. He'll think I'm trying to infect him with the plague!"

"My lord," Guy said, trying very hard not to lose his temper. "You cannot offer him Marian."

"Oh, but I can, Gisborne," the Sheriff replied silkily, pacing up the corridor with his back to Guy. "We need his support, he wants a wife, and Marian is the only marriageable female in my sphere of influence—"

He cut off sharply and called out, "Who's sneaking around behind that corner?"

There was a pause, and then Laurencia came out, her eyes directed firmly at the floor. She curtsied and murmured, "It's just me, my lord. Father."

"I don't like it when people sneak around in my castle," the Sheriff said sternly. "It makes me think they're up to something. Are you up to something, Laurencia?"

"No, my lord," she replied, lifting her eyes for a single moment to glance at Guy, then looking down again. "Father. I was just admiring this … castle. How well built it is."

"Really," the Sheriff replied, looking over at Guy. "Is it better than in Doncaster?"

"Anywhere is better than Doncaster, my l—father."

The Sheriff smiled his false smile. "I'm sure it is. Run along now and admire the rest of it somewhere else, will you?"

As Laurencia curtsied and went back the way she'd come, Guy made his escape in the opposite direction, hoping that the Sheriff had seen the same thing he had.

Thank you for reading and replying, everybody. BertieWooster21, I love Guy, too, and I'm glad you think I captured his character realistically. Keep reading! Leah Day, thanks for the correction. I've changed it in the original manuscript. Acdecnerd, wonderful praise, thanks! And AngelsShadow816, I'm trying to portray Guy in a more sympathetic light but not completely excluding his bad points. A hint of romance for Allan? Well, wait and see!


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Xxxxx

In the afternoon, Guy finally caught sight of Allan again, and strode over to where his man was coming in through the gate.

"The physician's coming, Sir Guy," Allan said as he approached.

Guy made a show of looking around the castle courtyard and appearing surprised that no physician was in sight. "Where?"

"Well, he's got some other patients, but he said he'll be along as soon as he can."

Guy grabbed him by the front of his tunic, causing Allan to flinch, and pulled the man's face up to his. "You bring that physician here now!"

A thought occurred to him, and he pulled a purse from his belt. "Give him this, and if he still doesn't come immediately, tell him I'll cut off his ear!"

"Yes, Sir Guy," Allan panted, pulling himself out of Guy's grip and reaching for the purse. Another look at Guy convinced him to start running.

Guy strode up the steps and stopped at the top to incline his head towards Laurencia, who had just come out. She froze, staring up at him with her cheeks turning red, but when she didn't speak, Guy went on to Marian's room.

Marian wasn't in her bed when he opened the door, and for a moment, his heart stopped. Then he heard a cough from the privy, and felt a wave of cold sweat wash over him as Marian appeared, coming around the corner with one hand on the wall. Guy rushed forwards to help her, laying his arm over her shoulders and guiding her back to bed. He could feel the heat of her body through his jacket, along with her shivers.

"Allan's gone to get the physician," he said, tucking the covers around her and smoothing her hair away from her face. "You'll feel better soon."

"I hate leeches," Marian whispered with a little shudder. "Don't let him leech me, Guy."

"I won't," he lied, because it was what Marian wanted to hear. Guy knew he would let the physician do anything if he thought it would help.

"I feel so miserable," Marian whimpered. "I want my mother. I want her to sit with me and hold my hand."

"I'll hold your hand," Guy offered, but though Marian's hand was hot, his heart felt chilled at her words. He'd never met Marian's mother; the woman had died long before, and Marian must be extremely ill to be thinking of her now.

Guy was still holding Marian's hand when there was a light knock on the door and it opened to admit Allan, and behind him, the physician.

"You took your time," Guy snarled, standing up from the bed.

"My lord, other people are sick, too," the physician replied, but Guy wasn't interested. Pointing one threatening finger at the man, he ordered, "You cure her."

One of the page boys appeared in the open doorway. "Sir Guy? The Sheriff wants to see you in his chamber."

"You cure her," Guy repeated, then lowered his hand and strolled out.

When he reached the Sheriff's chamber, the Sheriff was just sealing a folded letter. "I want you to give this to your fastest messenger."

"Who's it for?" Guy asked.

"The abbey at Leicester. I'm offering to double Laurencia's dowry."

Guy raised one eyebrow in surprise, and the Sheriff shook his head.

"A clue? No. The Earl of Durham. It seems we may have a way of securing his allegiance to us after all."

xxxxx

That evening, instead of watching over Lady Marian, Guy was forced to attend the banquet that the Sheriff, in turn, had been forced to offer Lady Prospera and her daughter.

"So tell me about this man you married," the Sheriff said. "Is he loyal to our king?"

"The Earl was loyal," Lady Prospera said with a smile. "He's dead now."

"And now you're both taking holy orders, the grieving widow and her bastard daughter?" the Sheriff asked. He sounded hopeful.

"Your bastard, Vasey," Lady Prospera corrected him. "And no, I won't be taking orders. My lord's son by his first marriage has inherited the earldom of Doncaster, but he's still young enough to need a firm guiding hand. As soon as I see Laurencia settled, I intend to return and do that guiding."

Guy felt a moment of sympathy for the young earl, which he immediately squashed.

"And you haven't had any offers of marriage for her?" the Sheriff asked.

"None," Lady Prospera admitted. "I daresay it has something to do with her very small dowry. I had hoped that Ranulf would allow a greater sum, but there were the children from his first marriage, and other expenses."

She let her voice trail off, then added, "And as for looks, well. You can see that she takes after her father."

Laurencia kept her face composed at the veiled insult. Perhaps, Guy found himself thinking, she was used to such statements. He himself could certainly ignore similar jabs from the Sheriff.

"A very small dowry? Are you sure the abbey will have her?" the Sheriff asked. "They don't take just anybody, you know. Not without the right," he paused dramatically, "recommendations."

"I know," Lady Prospera said. "But let's speak of other things. Tell us more about this Robin Hood, for instance."

"Oh, I don't think he'd take her off your hands," the Sheriff said blithely, and Lady Prospera frowned.

"I meant, tell us how he's been taxing," it was Lady Prospera's turn to pause dramatically, "your patience."

Guy sighed. Once the Sheriff started reciting all of Hood's misdeeds, it would be a long evening. And to add injury to insult, he'd no doubt put his own twist on each tale, making Guy look like an incompetent so that he himself could shine all the more brightly. Frowning, Guy signaled a servant for more wine.

xxxxx

It was, as Guy had expected, very late when the banquet finally came to an end and the Sheriff and the ladies went off to bed. Guy didn't bother going to the stables for his horse; it was too late to ride back to Locksley, and he wanted to look in on Marian anyway. Outside Marian's door, he saw Allan sitting there, leaning back against the wall and clearly asleep. Guy woke him with a kick, then demanded, "What did the physician say?"

"He put ten leeches on her arm," Allan said, scrambling to his feet. Guy opened the door and went in, and Allan followed behind. "She went hysterical at the first one, screaming for you and for her father, saying you wouldn't allow it, that sort of thing. Then she had a really bad fit of coughing and –"

"And what?"

"I think she fainted."

Feeling a twinge in his heart that he hadn't kept his promise, Guy looked down at the bed. Marian was half sitting up, bolstered by pillows, but her head lolled to one side. He could hear her breathing, a harsh whistling sound. Her left arm lay on top of the covers, the sleeve pulled up to expose the flesh, and he could see ten little red marks between her wrist and her elbow. Grimacing, Guy lifted her arm and pulled the sleeve down, then tucked it under the covers. Her skin was painfully hot to his touch, and she did not stir.

"The physician said if she's not better to-morrow, he'll leech her again," Allan said.

"Isn't there another physician?" Guy asked, trying hard to keep from feeling the dread that was threatening to take hold in his heart. "Or a wise woman?"

Allan frowned. "Not since Matilda disappeared, no."

Guy wanted to punch something, but wasn't willing to risk his fist against stone or the hard wood of the bedposts. He twitched in Allan's direction, and the man hastily added, "There is Djaq, though."

"Jack?" Guy asked. "Who's Jack?"

"Djaq," Allan corrected him. "And she's a Saracen."

"Robin's pet Saracen," Guy realized.

"Yeah. Anyway, she knows about herbs and leaves and stuff. She practically brought M—somebody back from the dead last year. The only problem is, we can't just walk up to the camp and ask her."

"We'll have to take her," Guy said. "You know where we can find her -- alone?"

"Yeah. Maybe." Allan hesitated. "If they haven't changed things around since I've left."

Guy gave Allan a hard stare. "You'd better pray that they haven't."

"Yeah," Allan said again. "The thing is, Guy—"

"What?"

"If we don't want Djaq to get caught before she can help Marian, we shouldn't bring her to the castle."

It took Guy a moment to realize what Allan was talking about. "My house," he said. "We'll take Marian to Locksley and bring Djaq there."

He pushed his arm between Marian's back and the pillows and pulled her upright. "Get a wagon ready, something Marian can lie down in. No servants, just you."

"What, now?"

"Yes, now!" Guy snapped. Allan ran out, and Guy wrapped the bedcovers around Marian, then lifted her up. She stirred and coughed, and he turned his head away as he carried her out of the room.

The castle and the outside courtyard were so quiet that the noise of the horses and wagon seemed thunderously loud in comparison. Guy glanced up once to the Sheriff's window, but it remained dark. There was only a scrabbling from the stables as one of the lads peeked out to see what was going on, but Guy didn't worry about him. The servants who worked in the castle had long since learned to ignore everything except orders specifically directed at them.

Allan finished hitching up the horses, then brought the team forward to where Guy stood. It was a haywagon, almost full, perfect for cushioning Marian through the journey. But with the straw piled high, Guy was left with the option of either finding something to step up on, or tossing Marian into the straw and then clambering up himself to settle her. He gave Allan a nudge with his boot. "Kneel down."

Allan gaped at him for a moment in astonishment, then went down slowly onto his hands and knees. Guy used his back as a mounting block and laid Marian carefully down in the wagon bed, tucking in the blankets and covering her with handfuls of straw.

"Guy," Allan grunted. "Hurry up!"

Guy turned hard on his bootheel before stepping off again, and was gratified to hear Allan's groan of pain.

While Guy got up on the driver's seat of the haywagon and picked up the reins, Allan spoke to the stableboy who'd been watching them. The boy scrambled to open the gate and would presumably shut it again behind them. Then Allan took one of the torches and walked ahead of the horses to light the road. It was slow going and in Guy's mind, it took half the night to get to Locksley.

At last, however, they came up to the house that Guy had been given, the one that had belonged to Robin, the Earl of Huntingdon, until he'd been outlawed and had turned into Robin Hood. Usually, it filled Guy with a grim sense of satisfaction to come home and see the building that was now his and no longer Robin's, but this time, he didn't bother to notice. He simply swept indoors with Marian in his arms and went up the stairs to the bedroom. Gunilda, one of his female servants, was sleeping on a pallet at the foot of his bed, to be ready in case he needed anything, and woke up as he came in.

"Pull back the covers," Guy ordered, and the girl staggered sleepily to her feet.

"Who is that, m'lord?" Gunilda asked as she hauled the heavy covers down to the end of the bed.

"Lady Marian," Guy said, setting her down. Marian immediately began coughing, and Guy raised his voice to speak over her. "Bring up a brazier and get some heat in here!"

"M'lord." Gunilda dashed downstairs and returned quickly with a metal pan full of coals. When she'd finished adjusting it, she came over to where Guy was tucking an extra pillow behind Marian's back so that she could sit up somewhat, and stood there, twisting her hands.

"What?" Guy snarled.

"M'lord, should I boil some water?"

"Yes, do that," Guy said, although he couldn't think what it might be good for. Gunilda left the bedroom and returned a few minutes later with a pot of water, which she settled on top of the brazier. Guy's cook followed more slowly with a pottery bowl in one hand, which she showed to Guy. There were dried flowers in there which might have once been yellow. "Coltsfoot, my lord. Put this in the water, and the steam will help Lady Marian breathe."

Guy grunted approval. "You take care of her, both of you, until we get back."

"Where are you going, my lord?"

"To fetch someone who can help."

Xxxxx

Thank you for reading, everybody! For all those who cried out, "More, more, more!" I am planning to update every Monday and Thursday. **bright-yellow-punk**, I'm glad you're loving it! Guy is not entirely evil here, nor does he get the illness as well. Some people are just naturally immune – there were people in the Middle Ages who never came down with the bubonic plague despite having been exposed, or so I've heard. I won't reveal any more plot points, though, so you'll just have to keep reading. **Lady-Lollie**, as you can see, more is on the way! **AngelsShadow816**, I'm so glad you think I'm getting Guy's character down, and I'm positively basking in how you're enjoying my writing. **chanel xx**, as I said before, Guy is not all bad. I'm really having fun bringing out his more positive sides.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Xxxxx

Allan had not only had the foresight to bring a haywagon, he'd also hitched his own horse and Guy's to it, so that they did not have to return to the castle for their mounts. As soon as it was light enough to see, they set out into the forest.

Eventually, Allan said, "We should leave the horses here. There's a clearing over there and if I'm right, Djaq and one of the others will come along soon with food for the poor."

"And if you're not right?" Guy asked, swinging down from his horse.

"Then we go to the next one," Allan explained.

They hid in the undergrowth, far enough away from the clearing that they could see who approached it, but when two outlaws appeared, carrying sacks of food, Guy exhaled in frustration. He could clearly see that the little Saracen was not one of them.

"So, they've changed their schedule," Allan said when Guy glared at him. "We'll try somewhere else."

"How about somewhere closer to their camp?" Guy suggested threateningly. He was sure that Allan hesitated just for a moment before answering, "Hey, we don't want to go up against all of them at once!"

"We don't want to spend the entire day running around in the forest while Marian is dying!" Guy retorted, clenching his fist until Allan backed away.

But on the way to the second clearing, they got lucky. All of Robin Hood's gang were walking through the forest, but Djaq was lagging a little behind the others. Not only that, but she called out something and pointed into the forest, then detached herself from the group and headed for a large bush. Allan turned to Guy and gave him a triumphant look, and they began to circle around.

Guy drew his sword from its scabbard and approached stealthily, waiting until Djaq had finished what she came for and was fastening her trousers again. It was the perfect moment, and Guy didn't hesitate, grabbing her from behind and holding the sword to her neck.

"Don't scream," he whispered. Djaq froze, then shifted somewhat as Allan came around in front of her.

"This isn't what it looks like," Allan said, taking out a length of rope.

Something hard and cold jabbed Guy in the neck, and from behind him, Robin Hood asked, "What is it, then?"

The rest of the gang appeared from behind trees, each with a bow and an arrow pointed in Guy's direction, and Guy cursed inwardly.

"We were just going to borrow Djaq for a while," Allan said with an attempt at a disarming grin. "We'd've let her go again in two or three days."

The part about letting Djaq go hadn't been Guy's plan at all, but he hoped the statement made a good impression on the outlaws anyway.

"Borrow her? Why?" Robin asked, sliding the tip of his sword around Guy's neck so that the blade was now in front, ready to slice open his throat. Guy automatically loosened his hold on Djaq, and she slipped out from under his sword, whirling around to face him.

"Marian's sick," Allen explained.

Djaq reached out and unwrapped Guy's fingers from the hilt of his sword, taking it for herself. Guy wanted to catch her hand and crush it, and it galled him that he couldn't, that he had to stand there and submit to anything they wanted to do to him.

"What does she have?" Robin asked.

Allan opened his mouth, but Robin made a tutting sound. "I want Gisborne to answer."

Guy gritted his teeth and looked away into the forest, then straightened up as much as he could with Robin's blade at his throat. "Fever," he admitted. "A bad cough."

"Sounds like what's going around," said one of the other outlaws. Guy didn't know his name. "I heard there was a woman in Nettlestone who's already died from it."

Guy stiffened in shock, and Robin caught the movement. "What?"

"Marian went to Nettlestone a few days ago," Guy said shortly, and there was a shocked silence from behind him. The other outlaws looked uncomfortable, too.

"So you thought you'd "borrow" Djaq and let her take care of Marian, then when Marian's all better, you've got yourself a captive outlaw?" Robin conjectured. "One you can torture for information, and then hang?"

Guy remained silent. Allan looked distinctly uncomfortable. Robin went on. "Well, guess what, Gisborne? It's not going to work that way. I want Marian alive, too, and we'll let Djaq go to help her, but we're going to need some kind of assurance that she'll be safe in the castle."

"Marian's not in the castle," Allan spoke up quickly. "She's at Guy's house."

"Allan," Guy growled. "Shut up."

"My house, you mean," Robin said, even though he hadn't lived there since becoming an outlaw. "That's good. That's very good. But we'll still need that assurance, or Djaq doesn't leave the forest."

Djaq pointed Guy's own sword in his direction, as if he needed reminding of who had the upper hand, then spoke in her lightly accented voice. "And all the time we are standing here talking, Marian is getting worse."

The reminder of Marian was just strong enough to overcome Guy's stubbornness to give in to Robin, and he ground out, "You have my word. If Marian lives, your Saracen goes free."

"That's not the kind of assurance I need," Robin said. "I don't trust your word, and I don't trust you. John, tie his hands and find something to blindfold him with."

"What're you going to do, take me hostage?" Guy tried to make a taunt of it as the big man set his bow aside and came forward, grabbing the rope from Allan's unresisting hands. "Why don't you just kill me then?"

"This is better," Robin replied, and Guy could hear the gloating in his voice. "Anything that happens to Djaq, we do the same to you – and to you, Allan."

"Hey, I like Djaq, don't you think I'd look after her?" Allan asked, acting affronted.

"I think you'd sell your best friends out if the price was right," Robin said darkly.

"And your own mother," John snarled, pulling Guy's hands together and lashing the rope around them so tightly that it bit into the skin.

"I'll bet you'd sell out your grandmother, your mother, and your mother's lap dog," said one of the other outlaws who hadn't spoken until then. Guy recognized the voice immediately. Much. The Sheriff had played a joke on him once when he'd been captured, pretending to make him Earl of Bonchurch, and had shown him to be exactly as ridiculous as he truly was.

"Take Djaq back to Locksley and look after her," Robin told Allan. "I might not trust you, but I know you trust me when I say that if anything happens to her, we'll hunt you down and make you regret that your father ever looked twice at your mother."

"I won't let anything happen," Allan said. "I wouldn't."

"I'll need my medicines," Djaq said, and led Allan out of the circle. Gisborne felt his heart sink at the sight, thinking that it should have been the other way around. Allan should have been leading Djaq, and she was the one who was supposed to be tied up. He tried to focus on the fact that at least Marian would benefit, but it was hard to overlook the humiliation.

John pulled a length of dirty, sweaty cloth from around his neck and tied it over Guy's eyes, catching some of his hair up in the knot as well. Only then did Guy feel Robin release the sword from his throat.

"Well, now what?" Much asked. "We gonna tie him to a tree and leave him til Djaq gets back?"

"No," Robin said, and his voice was no longer coming from behind Guy.

"Well, we can't take him back to camp!"

"We could, but I'd want to leave somebody there to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't escape," Robin said. "I know something better, though. We'll take him with us."

Guy heard sounds of surprise and shock coming from all around him, and some even from his own mouth.

"Him? With us?" John demanded, sounding disgusted.

"He'll slow us down." That was the outlaw who was barely more than a boy. Guy didn't know his name.

"I know." Amusement was clearly audible in Robin's voice, which made Guy want to jam both his fists into the man's face.

"Will, you got any more rope?"

There were some soft rustling sounds, and then someone, probably Robin, grabbed Guy by his arm and passed the end of a rope between his bound wrists. When it was secure, Robin gave the rope a tug that pulled Guy forwards a step.

"Come on, let's go," Robin said, and tugged again. Guy stumbled after him, and they set off.

Xxxxx

**Leah Day**: Thank you, glad you love it! I had fun writing the scenes between Guy and Allan. And as for who Laurencia gets to marry, keep reading! **RocMySox**: Thank you! Guy can be nice and does have a good side, but it takes extraordinary circumstances to bring it out, I think. And not everybody writes Guy as bad; there are lots of fanfics on boards such as Robin Hood 2006 or The Armitage Army that show Guy in a more positive light. **Chanel xx**: What will Robin do? Find out in the next chapter, up soon! **bright-yellow-punk**; Guy is hot, no two ways about it. Why else do you think I was inspired to write this? **Miravisu**: This won't end for a while yet. I'm just getting into my stride here, but keep reading! **AngelsShadow816**: Thank you! No, Guy will never be selfless or even kind, but he does have some positive qualities that he can show, no matter how hard it might be for him. I'm so glad you like my characterization. It's a balancing act, not making him too fluffy or too cruel. Leeches make me shudder, too, that's probably why I put them in. More coming soon, every Monday and Thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Xxxxx

They walked for what seemed to Guy to be an unusually long time. The outlaws were mostly silent, and Guy didn't have anything to say, either. There was no point in antagonizing them, not just now, anyway. It was so quiet that they could clearly hear the sound of horses in the distance.

"Travellers?" Robin asked.

"Money!" John exclaimed.

Guy felt himself being pulled to the left and stumbled to keep up with the change in direction. He had just got into his stride again when Robin stopped suddenly and Guy walked into him, throwing them both off balance.

"Watch out," Robin said in a teasing tone of voice. For an answer, Guy walked into him again, shoving both with his hands and his body. Robin shoved back with enough force to knock Guy onto his backside.

"Get up," Robin said, and there was no amusement in his voice any longer. Guy got awkwardly to his feet, expecting Robin to strike him, but there was only the sound of a rope being thrown, and then the creaking of tree branches. A moment later, Guy's arms were yanked up above his head.

Guy felt a hand on his jaw and jerked backwards in surprise, but Robin followed, forcing a piece of cloth into his mouth and tying it in place.

"Stay there," Robin said, and Guy heard his footsteps move away. Then there was a call of "Whoa!" from one of the outlaws and the sound of horse hooves came to a stop.

"Welcome to Sherwood Forest," Robin said. "Now, you might have heard of us. We are Robin Hood."

_We are Robin Hood_? Guy mocked mentally. Taking advantage of the fact that he seemed to be alone, he rubbed the side of his head on his arm, trying to catch the blindfold and pull it up enough to see.

"And we want your money," Much put in.

"Show it to us, all of it, and we'll only take a tenth." That was the boy again, the one Robin had called Will.

"Try to hold back, and we'll take it all," Robin finished.

Guy positioned the lower edge of the blindfold on a fold of his sleeve and tried again. The blindfold moved, but fell back.

"You can have it all," came a female voice, "if you'll listen to a proposition I have to make to you, Robin Hood."

Guy frowned. That voice was familiar somehow – where had he heard those imperious tones before?

"I'm listening," Robin said.

"If I come here to-morrow and pay you, will you send a message to the Sheriff that you've kidnapped me and are holding me hostage for ransom?"

Lady Prospera! Guy had been close to success with the blindfold, but jerked in surprise, and lost it again.

"We don't do hostages," Robin said, and Guy snorted in derision. What were they doing with him, if not taking him hostage? He refused to admit that otherwise, it was true. He'd only ever heard of Robin Hood's gang collecting money, never holding anybody for ransom. Robin went on. "And anyway, the Sheriff would never pay."

"That's quite all right," Lady Prospera said. "I don't expect him to. And you won't really be holding me hostage, either. When we come, you just send the message, and let me go on my way. Then, after a couple of days, you send word to the Sheriff that you've killed me, and everything is fine. I'll even give you a little something that you can send to the Sheriff as proof."

"Killing, we do not do," John stated flatly.

"If word got out, that would ruin our reputation," Robin added.

"I don't get it," Much said. "Why lie about all this? Are you trying to get away from the Sheriff without him noticing? There must be an easier way!"

"It's not the Sheriff I'm trying to get away from, and I don't think that's any of your business," Lady Prospera said. "And I can offer you another five pounds if you'll do this for me."

"We don't take hostages and we don't kill them," Robin stated. Guy snorted again.

Guy finally got the blindfold to shift a bit and to stay shifted, so that he could look out from underneath it with his right eye. At first, all he could see was trees, but by turning around and holding his head at a certain angle, he caught sight of the outlaws, all grouped around Lady Prospera and her groom on their horses.

"But we will take your money and donate it to the poor," Much was saying.

"Perhaps—" Lady Prospera said slowly. "Perhaps you could say that we tried to escape and got lost in the forest. Or even killed. Fell into the river and drowned."

"There'd be a search for the bodies," Robin said.

Guy sighed in boredom, and looked away from the scene, up into the trees. The rope attached to his wrists was looped over a high branch in one tree and tied to a slightly lower branch of another tree, too far away for him to reach. Disappointed, he looked back.

"And wouldn't that provide you with more people to rob?" Lady Prospera had just finished asking.

"The Sheriff's guards don't carry money into the forest anymore," Much said. "It seems there are unsavoury characters about."

"Why?" Robin asked. "Why is it so important for you to get away from Nottingham without being noticed?"

"Why don't you just take the money and do what I ask!" Lady Prospera exploded. "That's what you want, isn't it? Money? Why does it matter to you how you come by it?"

"It matters," Robin said darkly.

"All right." Lady Prospera sighed. "All right." She was silent for a moment, then said, "There's someone who will … take care of my daughter if he thinks I'm dead. He'll either find her someone to marry and give her a dowry, or make sure she has a place in a convent. Well, she needs the help now, because I'm quite poor, but still hale and hearty as you can see. I'm trying to fake my death for him so she can benefit."

Guy wondered just who that someone was. She couldn't meant the Sheriff, could she?

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" Guy could hear Robin's smile in his voice.

"You'll do it?" Lady Prospera asked hopefully.

"I think we can find a way to help your daughter."

Lady Prospera took a pouch from her waist and counted out a few coins. "Here's half of what I can give you. The other half, to-morrow, and then you send the message to the Sheriff, all right?"

Robin took the coins and stuffed them into his own pouch, then shook Lady Prospera's hand. "All right. Pleasure doing business with you –?"

"Lady Prospera," she said. "Of Doncaster. Pleasure doing business with you, Robin Hood."

The outlaws lowered their bows and stepped back as Lady Prospera and her groom turned their horses and rode back the way they came. When she was gone, the outlaws headed back to where Guy was standing. He ducked his head, hoping they wouldn't see that he'd moved the blindfold, but when Robin had untied the rope and Guy could lower his arms again, his actions were revealed.

"Uh uh," Robin said, coming over and pulling the cloth down again. Guy had never hated him as much as he did then, not even when Robin yanked on the rope and made him stumble again.

They walked all through the forest that day, stopping at various points where they either collected sacks of food, some of which Guy was forced to carry between his bound arms, or dropped them off. Every so often, Robin repeated his trick of tying Guy to a tree branch and left him, but never for very long, never long enough for him to slip his blindfold off or work the gag out of his mouth.

Eventually, Guy heard Robin state that they were finished for the day, and they stopped near a stream. Guy was soaked with sweat under his leather jacket, but his mouth was dry, and the gurgle of running water only made it feel drier. He hated knowing that he was completely dependent on Robin for everything, hated how relieved he felt when Robin pulled his gag out and let him have a flask to drink from.

"Allan!" Much shouted suddenly, too close to Guy's ear for comfort. "What are you doing here?"

At least one of the outlaws must have aimed a bow, because Allan called out, "Don't shoot!"

"You following us, trying to get your new master back?" Robin taunted.

"I'm not, I swear!" Allan replied. It sounded like he was on the other side of the stream. "Djaq sent me to get some more willow bark, and I knew there was some growing here, that's all."

"How is Lady Marian?" Guy called out, his urgency at wanting to know overcoming that part of him that didn't want to show any weakness to his enemies.

"She's still alive," Allan said, and Guy felt relief like a cool breeze across his hot skin. "Djaq's doing her best. By the way, I thought you ought to know, Guy. Apparently, the word around the castle is that you're sick, and that girl Laurencia came by to visit you this afternoon."

Guy made a noncommittal sound of acknowledgment, and Allan went on, "You should have seen her face when I told her she couldn't see you! I think she fancies you, Guy!"

The outlaws laughed and Guy gritted his teeth. No doubt they thought it was ludicrous that anybody could fancy him, even a scrawny, toothy adolescent.

"Who's Laurencia?" Much wanted to know.

"Oh, haven't you heard? The servants can't stop talking about it. She's the Sheriff's bastard daughter. She and her mother just came in from Doncaster yesterday and surprised him." Allan was more than happy to supply the outlaws with information. In fact, he sounded pathetically desperate to please them, and if Guy had been able, he'd have put his fist in the man's face, both to shut him up and to remind him where his new loyalties lay.

The information that the Sheriff had a daughter seemed to stun the outlaws, because there was silence until Robin finally asked, "Her mother wouldn't be Lady Prospera, would she?"

"Yeah, that's the name."

"Allan," Guy growled. "Take that willow bark to Lady Marian now!"

"Yeah," Allan replied, audibly abashed. "Right. I'm going."

"Run!" Robin shouted, and Guy listened to Allan's footsteps, picking up speed and then disappearing in the distance.

"We should go, too," Much said. "It'll be supper time soon."

"Why don't you shoot us a deer, Much?" Robin suggested. "After all, we've got an important guest. We can't offer him something as common as squirrel stew."

While the outlaws chuckled, Guy imagined roasting all of them on spits over a huge fire.

As they set off, Will said, "I can't believe that the Sheriff's got a daughter, or that she fancies Gisborne."

Robin said, "I wonder if the Sheriff is the man that Lady Prospera was talking about, the one who will take care of her daughter if she's dead."

"How can he be?" Will asked. "According to Allan, the Sheriff was surprised when he found out about her."

"Yeah," Robin mused. "But who else could it be? And if it is somebody else, why would they want to wait until Lady Prospera is dead? That doesn't make sense. If it is somebody else, why did Lady Prospera come all the way to Nottingham to tell the Sheriff he had a daughter? She seemed very insistent that we tell the Sheriff she was dead. I think –"

Robin stopped talking for a moment, leaving Guy wondering just what Lady Prospera was really up to.

"I think she's planning to disappear and leave the girl with the Sheriff! If the Sheriff thinks Lady Prospera is dead, he'll have no choice but to take her!" Robin was almost crowing. "What do you think, Guy? Lady Prospera disappears, the Sheriff suddenly has a daughter, what's he going to do? Marry her to you?"

Guy made a derisive sound, which Robin caught.

"No, of course not," he said, making it sound as though Guy didn't even deserve a bastard, let alone somebody as high-born as Marian. "He'll probably aim higher."

"Remember that messenger that went through yesterday?" Will asked. "He just opened his purse and counted out the ten percent without even saying anything."

"Either he's used to paying toll every time he comes through, or … he didn't want to stay and answer questions," Robin said slowly. "Gisborne! He was wearing your colours, where was he going?"

Robin must have stopped, because the rope holding Guy's hands went suddenly slack, and Guy halted just time to keep from walking into Robin. Guy could sense the outlaw standing directly in front of him, and did his best to look down his nose at the man, even though Hood was almost as tall as he was.

"What messenger?" he asked, pretending ignorance. He heard Robin move and, suspecting that the outlaw was just about to hit him, Guy acted first. He lowered his head, Robin's punch just missing his scalp, then butted forwards and connected with something hard, yet yielding. It was intensely gratifying to hear Robin fall backwards with a loud "Oof!"

Almost immediately, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around, and then a fist connected with his face. For one moment, Guy saw stars behind the blindfold. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, the side of his face throbbing. Somebody was sitting on top of him, holding his bound wrists in their hands.

"Where was your messenger going?" Robin demanded.

"What makes you think he had anything to do with the Sheriff's runt?" Guy asked, pulling his hands towards his chest to tug Robin off balance, then striking out. It was a foolish move, since Robin could see and he couldn't, but he might get lucky, and anyway, he had to try something. Robin evaded the blow, then pushed Guy's arms down until his wrists were pressing into his stomach and his elbows were in the dirt. Then Robin lifted himself almost completely off Guy, only to lower his knees onto Guy's biceps just a moment later. Guy groaned at the knobby weights grinding into his muscles, and used his legs to try and get some leverage to buck Robin off. But then somebody else sat on his knees, and Guy groaned again, this time in frustration.

"Because the Sheriff only sends out his fastest messengers, which means your messengers, when he's up to something with his Black Knights," Robin said. When Guy didn't answer immediately, Robin shifted his entire weight to Guy's right arm and Guy bellowed inarticulately at the pain.

Robin shifted back. "Tell us, Guy, or I'll send Will to fetch Djaq, and leave Lady Marian to die."

"You wouldn't dare," Guy rasped, "You want her alive, too, you told me that yourself."

Robin moved his weight to the left, then found a new threat. "Then we'll take Lady Marian into the forest with us and you'll never see her again."

And no doubt Robin would declare his love to Marian and try his best to make her forget Guy. At last, panting with pain and rage, loathing Robin for knowing his weakness, loathing himself for having one that could be exploited in such a way, and even, just for a moment, loathing Marian for being that weakness, Guy slumped in defeat. "The Earl of Durham. The Sheriff's offered his runt to the Earl of Durham."

"The Earl of Durham? Oh, that's right. He didn't get to marry Lady Beatrice, did he?" Robin sounded distinctly amused. "And now the Sheriff has somebody else to offer to him. Did he happen to say how much dowry he'd send with her?"

"Planning to rob it on the way, Hood?" Guy sneered.

"Of course," Robin shot back. "And if it comes through in the next few days, you can help us carry it!"

He gave Guy a mock-friendly slap on the shoulder, then stood up from where he'd been sitting. The man on Guy's legs got up too, and Guy inhaled deeply, then staggered to his feet. As though nothing had happened, Robin tugged on the rope, and they began to walk again.

Eventually, they came to a stop. Guy heard a strange noise, as though a massive door had opened up right in front of him, but from bottom to top, and not from side to side as doors usually went. He was pulled forward into what he could sense was a large room of sorts, and the same noise sounded behind him, but this time in reverse, from top to bottom. A hand on his shoulder pushed him into a kneeling position, and then his blindfold was pulled down from his eyes to his neck.

He blinked in the light and looked around. It was a large structure, well built and surprisingly cozy, with a roof of what looked like leaves spread across cloth. Guy had been expecting an outdoors camp with nothing better than a well-used tent or two, but this was palatial in comparison. There were bunks, storage spaces bulging with chests and sacks, and even an area with a table to prepare food. Much was already there, slicing meat, and Guy could see skin, deer hooves, and a small set of antlers on the wooden floor underneath.

Robin saw him looking, and raised his eyebrows. Guy pretended to be unimpressed and came up with another sneer. "Not exactly Locksley Manor, is it, Hood?"

But Robin just smiled and ignored the taunt. Instead, he sat down on one of the bunks and placed his elbow on his knee, then rested his chin in his palm and stared down at Guy. Guy stared back, thinking about how much he wanted to smash that smile in and make Robin suffer for the humiliation he was putting Guy through. Hating Robin, hating having to be on his knees and look up at him, Guy slid into a sitting position and tried to appear as though he were lounging comfortably. It was a hard look to pull off with his wrists tied together.

"It's funny that the Sheriff doesn't even know yet that he's going to be left holding the baby, so to speak, and yet he's already offered her to the Earl of Durham," Robin said. "He must have sent a messenger as soon as he found out he'd become a father."

Sometimes, Guy thought morosely, Robin was too damned clever for his own good.

"Now why would he do that?" Robin went on. "It can't be because he loves his daughter and wants her to have a happy marriage. I think he's trying to forge an alliance with the Earl so that he'll have more support when he tries to overthrow King Richard."

Guy had a sudden image of the Sheriff saying, "Blah di blah di blah," and the thought made one corner of his mouth twitch a little.

"We'll have to watch the North Road," Will said. He'd seated himself on another bunk close to Robin and was whittling something with a knife. "Catch the messenger again on his way back, take information instead of money, and see what the Earl says. Maybe he won't want her."

"Will!" Robin exclaimed in pretended outrage. "What are you thinking? I'm sure she's lovely and her dowry will be immense. Who wouldn't want her?"

Guy caught himself smirking inwardly. Will grinned and bent his head to his woodwork.

Xxxxx

**Miravisu:** No, this definitely does not end like in Series 2, so your good feeling is not wrong. But, yeah, poor Guy, and it's going to get worse before it gets better. :D Thanks for reading and replying.

**Leah Day**: What a coincidence. I also adore long reviews. :D Your mother loathes Robin? Really? I don't actually, though I'm sure it comes across that way. I just don't like him as much as I like Guy. As for thumping, hmm. There won't be any chance of that until Marian is recovered.

**AngelsShadow816:** Thank you! Your review makes me feel warm and fuzzy all over; I could re-read it every day. :D I'm not sure Guy's softer side comes out in Part 5, but then again, when Marian's not there, there's nothing to bring it out.

RocMySox: Glad you think Guy's in character and that my story's fantastic! Thanks for reading and replying.

**ChocolateGal16**: You were relieved when Robin and the gang turned up? Wait a minute – whose side are you on? Just kidding, glad that my writing could make you feel something.

**bright-yellow-punk**: I'll admit that Series 1 episode 8 did influence this fic – a lot:D Can Robin die? No. I need him to provide conflict for Guy. No conflict no story.

**Chanel xx**: Thank you! I don't think Robin can risk going to Locksley, even with Guy as a prisoner, but thank you anyway for your reply.

**twilite princess**: Thank you, I had fun writing Guy and Allan.

**Keeping Amused**: Thank you, I'm glad you think so.

**A-Heart-of-Gold**: You think a little begging like that, and I'm going to turn all warm and woolly and update sooner than announced? A clue? No:D Just kidding. I have to fight myself sometimes not to update sooner, but then I'd get all my reviews at once and not have anything to look forward to for the rest of the month. Regular feedback keeps me happy.

Thanks for reading, everybody, and don't forget, next update on Thursday morning at the same time!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Xxxxx

The bedroom door opened and Gunilda came out, carrying a chamber pot. Allan wrinkled his nose, and Gunilda smiled at him before continuing down the stairs. Of course Djaq couldn't come out to the privy, Allan thought as he slipped inside the room, there was always the chance of her being seen by one of Gisborne's guards. Only the servants knew that she was there, and because they had worked for Robin long before Gisborne had come along, it hadn't taken much for Allan to convince them to keep quiet now about one of Robin's friends. It was hot and humid in the bed chamber and there was a strong smell of herbs which made Allan inhale deeply in appreciation. Marian lay quietly, looking too much like a corpse for Allan's comfort. He wouldn't even have been sure she was still alive if her breathing hadn't been audible. At least she wasn't coughing so badly.

"How is she this morning?" he asked Djaq, who was stirring something in the pot over one of several braziers that had been set up around the bed.

"She is still feverish," Djaq replied. "But I think her lungs are clearing, just a little. I hope they will clear some more soon."

"That's good," Allan said. "Right? That's good?"

"It's good," Djaq said, smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"I've missed you," he said impulsively, and Djaq shook her head at him, still smiling. "I do not believe you, Allan a Dale. Gunilda has been telling me how much attention you give her. And how much attention you give one of the horse girls at the castle – Elewisa?"

"I just show them a few tavern tricks," Allan protested. "To pass the time. It doesn't mean I don't miss you!"

"Perhaps you show your tavern tricks to a girl in every village?" Djaq teased.

"I don't!"

The door opened and Gunilda came back in. Much to Allan's chagrin, she shot him a happy smile which Djaq did not miss.

"And speaking of the castle, do you not have to go there this morning?" Djaq asked pointedly.

Allan gave her a suspicious look. "You trying to get rid of me?"

"Why, because I remind you of your work the minute a pretty girl steps into the room?" But then Djaq smiled as well. "No, because you are distracting me. Go on now."

Barely mollified, Allan went out to the stables to saddle his horse.

He'd barely ridden into the castle courtyard when Laurencia pelted down the steps like a starving man towards food. "Allan! How is Sir Guy?"

"Fine," Allan replied automatically, then remembered that Guy was supposed to be sick in bed. "I mean, as fine as can be expected. I'm sure he'll recover soon."

"I'm pleased to hear it." Laurencia smiled in relief. Thinking that she wasn't so bad looking when she did that, Allan smiled back. Laurencia's shyness returned and she lowered her eyes, blushing under his gaze.

Lady Prospera appeared at the top of the stairs and descended them gracefully. "You're one of Sir Guy's men, aren't you?"

"Yes, m'lady," Allan replied.

"How is he?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected and he will recover soon," Laurencia gushed before Allan could even get his mouth open.

Lady Prospera gave her a tolerant smile. "Ah, to be young again, swooning for the first time for a handsome man, not knowing or caring about the heartache that comes later."

"Mother …" Laurencia protested, but softly. Her blush deepened to a fevered red and she glanced about as though looking for a well to throw herself down.

"My daughter speaks of nothing else but Sir Guy," Lady Prospera went on. "Perhaps she could prattle about him to you instead, and give me some relief. Why don't you two find a market to visit?"

She opened a small leather bag and pulled out a coin. "Don't spend it all in the same place, but have fun. Take your time, don't come back too soon."

"Mother! So generous! Thank you!" Laurencia took the coin and gave Allan such an enthusiastic look that his heart sank. Allan liked going to the market, or rather, to the taverns that were well-populated on market day, but having to spend all his time shopping, with no ale and no tricking men out of their money, was going to be sheer torture.

"I just have to check in with the Sheriff," he said, pointing in the general direction of the great hall and hoping that the Sheriff had some other task for him. Unfortunately, the Sheriff was more than happy to let him go, and Allan rejoined Laurencia feeling only slightly better than a man who had been condemned to death.

xxxxx

Blindfolded again, Guy stumbled through the forest behind Robin, and was gratified to hear the outlaw yawning. Guy himself had fallen asleep only moments after Robin had tethered him to one of the bunks. Using all his other senses to make up for his lack of sight had been unexpectedly exhausting, and he hoped that Robin had stayed awake until dawn, just waiting for him to try to escape

But then Much asked, "You went to Locksley last night, didn't you, master?"

"Yes, Much," Robin replied, and Guy was certain that he spoke a little bit more loudly and clearly than was necessary. "I spent the entire night with Lady Marian."

Guy had a sudden, violent urge to make Hood spend the entire night in the dungeons of the castle. He was just preparing to head-butt the outlaw from behind when Much asked, "And how is she? Lady Marian?"

There was a long silence, punctuated only by soft rustling sounds, and Much said, "Master, why are you making those funny signs with your hands?"

Guy was close enough to hear Robin's sigh. "Because, Much, I do not wish to discuss Lady Marian in front of Gisborne!"

"Oh," said Much, then asked, "Are you worried she might die? Because we're all worried, too—"

"Much!"

"Sorry, master," Much replied. "Sorry, sorry." He hesitated, then added one last, "Sorry."

At any other time, Guy would have laughed, but the idea that Marian might be dying while he was being dragged around in the forest made Guy clench his hands to fists. He wanted to hit Hood for having news of Marian and not sharing it. He also wanted to beg the outlaw to tell him what was going on at Locksley Manor. Finally, Guy settled for sneering, "I assume she's still alive, otherwise you'd have brought your pet Saracen back already."

"Hey!" Will said from behind, pushing Guy so that he missed a step. "She's not our pet!"

"Leave him alone, Will, we don't have time to fight to-day," Robin announced firmly.

They must have reached the road then, because Robin stopped and tied Guy's arms to a tree branch overhead, the way he'd done the day before. Guy assumed that Lady Prospera hadn't shown up yet, because Robin sent Will in one direction and John in the other, to check for traps. There was silence, and then, in a soft voice, Much asked, "So … how is Marian?"

Guy stood very still to listen and was rewarded by hearing Robin reply in an equally quiet voice, "She settled down a bit, right before dawn. But before that, she was delirious. Calling out for her mother and her father."

"Did she call out for you, master?" Much asked. Guy wondered the same thing, and if Marian had called out for him, even if only to complain about the leeches.

"No," Robin admitted with a sigh. Guy almost sighed as well, glad that his rival had not got that little bit of satisfaction at least.

"Just for her mother, really, and once or twice for her father," Robin went on. "But Djaq was doing everything she could."

"If Djaq can't save her, then no one can," Much said.

"Djaq can save her," Robin replied firmly. "Don't forget, she's got all the servants to help her, and the cook knows a few things, too. She'll save her."

"Right," said Much. There was another silence, and then Much asked suddenly, "This Lady Prospera, do you think her daughter knows what she's doing?"

"She must know," Robin said. He sounded as though he were about to say more, but just then, hoofbeats sounded, coming closer, and Robin announced, "That'll be them."

Running footsteps came from Guy's right, and John panted, "No sign of the Sheriff's men."

"Right," said Robin, and Guy heard bowstrings being stretched. "Let's go."

"Ah, there you are," came Lady Prospera's voice, clear enough even from a distance. "Here is a necklace that I think the Sheriff will recognize – he gave it to me many years ago. And just in case he doesn't, here's the dress I wore yesterday. Let him think you're keeping me half-naked in the forest, it might make him laugh."

There was a silence, and Guy could imagine the outlaws exchanging amused looks.

"And when you tell him I'm dead, you can send him this as well. Dip this end of it into some blood, that should make it more realistic."

"Your hair?" Robin asked wonderingly.

"I've wanted to cut it for years; it takes forever to dry. Now, last but not least, here's your money, and we'll be off."

"If I might ask, my lady, where are you going?" Robin asked.

"That's really none of your concern," Lady Prospera stated haughtily.

"Not to Durham by any chance?" Robin continued.

"What on earth would I be doing in Durham?" Lady Prospera asked, and Guy could hear the scorn in her voice.

"Just checking," Robin said. "We thank you for the money, Lady Prospera. It will feed many poor families this winter."

"Thank you for helping me."

The horses trotted away, and the outlaws came back. Robin loosened the rope so that Guy could lower his arms, then shoved a bundle of woolen cloth at him. "Here, hold this."

It had to be Lady Prospera's dress. As they walked, Guy wondered what it looked like, and if he could give it to Marian. She'd wanted a dress that day she'd gone to Nettlestone. Would this one suit her? Would Marian even live to wear it? Hood had come from Locksley only a few hours before, and he was still worried. Well, if Marian died, Guy would hunt down the outlaws and kill them, very slowly. He only had to decide which one he'd start with first; Djaq or Hood.

Xxxxx

**A-Heart-Of-Gold**: So glad you're enjoying it, and even though I know I'm not updating fast enough for you, I hope you can survive between installments. Thanks for replying.

**Leah Day**: Brilliant? Thank you. (takes bow) Hope you enjoyed this part, too!

**Chanel xx**: A kick where it hurts? Pardon me for pointing out your typo, but you wrote "gisborne" instead of "Robin." (hee)

**bright-yellow-punk**: Thank you. I had fun writing Robin's dialogue and Guy's reactions, glad you love it!

**Twilite-princess**: That's a good question, actually. I guess this story isn't exactly a pure ship, is it? I guess I'll classify it as Guy/Marian from Guy's POV.

**AngelsShadow816**: Oh, yes, the plot is definitely thickening. Thank you for the kind words about Robin. I'll admit I didn't spend as much time agonizing over his character as I did with Guy, though, and one of Robin's catchphrases that always sticks in my mind is from Series 1: "My friends think I am vain!" Gee, I wonder why. So most of my characterization of Robin probably comes straight from my subconscious. In fact, I realized that I actually had ignored Robin's character in regards to his feelings about Marian, so I hastily added a huge chunk of dialogue to this part to show that he's not completely nonchalant about her illness. I hope it doesn't make him seem too negative – but remember, it's all filtered through Guy's POV here.

**KeepingAmused**: You love it? Thank you! Yes, Allan's still trying to serve two masters sometimes. He can't completely turn his back on the outlaws. And I'm glad you think my plotline is both original and hooking. I never was one for doing the same as everybody else. Thanks for replying.

Part 7 will be coming on Monday!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Xxxxx

"Allan," Laurencia said, running her hand across a bolt of rich, red cloth. "Do you know Sir Guy well?"

"I dunno," Allan replied uncomfortably. "Well enough, I guess. Why?"

"Do you know what colours he prefers?"

Allan sighed. She'd learn about Guy's preferences sooner or later, and it might be less painful if she heard it from him. "Look, Laurencia. There's something you should know."

"What?" she asked, innocent and unsuspecting. Allan felt himself cringe inwardly at what he was going to do, but it had to be done.

"Come here," he said. "We need to talk. In private."

He took her to a relatively quiet corner of the market near one of the alehouses, and she looked up at him quizzically. "What is it, Allan?"

"It's about Sir Guy," he said, but he didn't have the chance to say anything else. A familiar voice behind him asked, "What about Sir Guy?"

Allan spun around, reaching for his sword in case Robin tried to attack him as he'd done once before when they'd met by accident. It was Robin he'd hurt the most when he'd left the gang and taken up employment for their enemy, and Robin would have killed him for his treachery if Lady Marian hadn't stepped in and saved him. There wouldn't be any Marian to help him this time, though.

"Truce, Allan, truce," Robin said hastily. "I need to talk to you."

Robin had his hood up to keep from being recognized easily, and instead of a bow or a sword, he held a bundle of folded material. Slowly, seeing no threat, Allan took his hand away from his sword hilt.

"So talk," he said.

"Over here," Robin said, jerking his head in the direction of the yard behind the alehouse.

"Stay here," Allan said to Laurencia. "I'll just be a moment."

He followed Robin into the yard.

"I need you to give a message to the Sheriff," Robin said. "Robin Hood's kidnapped Lady Prospera and are holding her for ransom. We want five hundred pounds for her safe return."

He extended the bundle of cloth, which Allan could now see was a folded dress. "Show this to the Sheriff as proof."

"Kidnapped?" Allan said. "Ransom?"

Robin pulled something out of the pouch at his waist and laid a necklace on top of the dress. "There's this, too, don't lose it."

"Robin, this isn't like you!" Allan protested. "You don't do this kind of thing!"

"Just tell the Sheriff," Robin said.

"You know he'll never pay!"

"I know." Robin's eyes moved from Allan to a spot behind him and quite suddenly, he walked away. Allan turned to see that Laurencia had followed them.

"Who was that?" she asked, coming closer. "What did he want?"

Then she saw what he was holding, and gasped. "That's my mother's necklace! And that's her dress! Where did you get those? Who was that hooded man?"

She whirled around, searching for Robin, but he had disappeared into the crowd.

"It was a messenger," Allan told her. "We need to get back to the castle."

"Why?" Laurencia demanded. "What did he say to you?"

"He said—" Allan stopped, not understanding it himself. "He said to tell the Sheriff that Robin Hood's kidnapped your mother and is holding her for ransom."

"What?" Laurencia screeched. "Well, come on, what are we waiting for?"

She ran off, and Allan had no choice but to follow. But when they got to the stairs of the castle, however, Laurencia slowed down. Allan overtook her, and she fell in behind him as though seeking protection.

"You tell him," she panted. "He must send out men to search the forest!"

Very quietly, she said something that sounded to Allan like, "If only Sir Guy were not ill!"

The Sheriff was in the great hall, counting coins from a chest with a very satisfied look on his face, and when they came in, he glanced up. "Back from your shopping trip already? I hope you're not here for more money."

"My lord, I've got a message," Allan said.

"What? Is Gisborne going to be pushing up daisies soon?"

"No, it's about Robin Hood." Allan paused, and Laurencia gave him a little poke in the back, encouraging him to spit it out.

"Is _he_ going to be pushing up daisies soon?" the Sheriff asked as Allan walked the length of the table and shook out the dress so that the Sheriff could see the length of it. "Or is he starting a new fashion, and you want one, too?"

"He's kidnapped Lady Prospera and he's holding her for ransom," Allan said. He draped the dress over a nearby chair, then reached into his belt pouch and pulled out the necklace. Handing it to the Sheriff, he said, "They sent these things as proof."

"Proof, huh?" The Sheriff inspected the necklace, took another look at the dress, then shrugged. "They could belong to anybody."

"My lord—father—that necklace belongs to my mother," Laurencia said, marching forwards on the other side of the table. "She wore it always! And that's the dress she was wearing yesterday. Robin Hood's got her, my lord. You must send men to search the forest for her or – or even pay the ransom!"

When the Sheriff and Allan gaped at her in surprise, Laurencia turned bright red and looked down at the floor.

"How much is Robin Hood demanding?" the Sheriff asked in a quiet voice.

"Five hundred pounds," Allan told him, and waited for the storm to follow the calm.

The Sheriff stood up and threw the necklace at him, bellowing, "Five hundred pounds! I would not pay five farthings for her return, and especially not to Robin Hood!"

"My lord!" Laurencia gasped. "She is my mother and you—you are my father! You must do something!"

"I don't have to do anything, missy!" the sheriff shouted. "And I will not do anything if Robin Hood is concerned!"

"But—" Laurencia stopped, and tears rolled down her face. The Sheriff whirled to face Allan. "If she starts blubbering, take her into the forest and tell Robin Hood he forgot something!"

Letting out a wail of frustration and disbelief, Laurencia covered her face with her hands and ran out of the great hall. The Sheriff shot Allan a meaningful look, and he bowed slightly, then went after her.

He caught up with her just outside the door to her room. "Laurencia—"

"You are not taking me into the forest!"

Allan just had time to think how much she sounded like her father before she raised her hand to slap him across the face. He caught her instinctively by the wrist and held it.

"I wouldn't," he told her. Laurencia's anger dissipated and her tears returned.

"How can he be so cruel?" she sobbed. "How can he not care?"

"I dunno," Allan murmured. He let go of her hand, but was otherwise unsure of how to respond. Neither his time as an outlaw in the forest or as one of Gisborne's men had taught him anything about how to comfort crying women.

"I wish he were not my father!" Laurencia went on. "I hate him!"

Allan wanted to welcome her to the secret society of sheriff-hating citizens, but guessed that it was not something she wanted to hear at that very moment, and kept his mouth shut instead. After a few more sobs, Laurencia stopped crying so suddenly that Allan glanced at her in alarm, wondering if she were about to faint.

"That messenger," she said. "He gave you a message from Robin Hood, right?"

"Yeah," Allan said.

Laurencia's face brightened instantly. "That means he must know Robin Hood, know where he is!"

"Uh—"

"Can you find him again?" Laurencia didn't wait for an answer, but went on. "He could take me to Robin Hood!"

"Not being funny, but why?"

"Well, it's obvious that the Sheriff doesn't care for my mother. Why should he? He hasn't seen her for more than twenty years."

"You're twenty?" Allan asked, shocked. He'd guessed her age at about fourteen.

"In another month," she said impatiently. "But I'm his daughter. Even if he doesn't have any great feelings for me, yet, he's still obliged to take care of me in my mother's absence. If I offer myself up to Robin Hood, maybe the Sheriff would have to think differently about a ransom, or a rescue."

She grabbed Allan by the hand and pulled him down the corridor. "Where would we find him? Come on, show me!"

"Hang on there," Allan protested, pulling his hand out of her grip. Laurencia didn't slow down, however, and he jogged to catch up with her again. "I've known the Sheriff a bit longer than you have, and I'm telling you, he's not going to change his mind. He hates Robin Hood, he's not going to pay him a ransom! And I hate to tell you this, but he's not going to start any rescue mission, either."

"Then Robin Hood will kill my mother, right? But I'd rather die with her than stay here with the Sheriff! He loved her once, he must have, but if he doesn't care about her now, not even for old time's sake, then what will he do with me?"

Women's logic, Allan thought, shrugging in response, though it was true. There wasn't any guarantee that they'd even find Robin Hood, but Allan found he wanted to try. He readied his own horse while Laurencia waited impatiently for the stable lad to saddle hers. He had to admit he was curious to find out what Robin was up to, and it had nothing to do with any reward the Sheriff might give him for telling him Robin's plans. This kidnapping thing was so far away from the Robin that Allan knew that he still couldn't believe it. It had to be part of some complex plan, not that Allan expected Robin to tell him what it was. But just knowing that there was a plan and a good reason for Robin to at least be pretending to kidnap noble ladies would make Allan feel better.

They rode along the North Road, but no matter how far they went through Sherwood Forest, neither Robin nor any of his men showed up to challenge them. Finally, Allan pulled his horse to a stop, and signalled Laurencia to stop, too.

"We'd better go back," he said. "Robin Hood doesn't come out this far."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"'Cause I know," Allan said, not seeing any need to admit to this young girl that he'd once been a part of Robin's gang. She'd want to know all about how he'd betrayed them, and why. It wasn't something he wanted to explain, not to her. "Come on, let's go back."

But once they got back within view of Nottingham, Laurencia turned her horse around again. "He's got to be here somewhere! Let's try again."

Sighing, Allan turned his horse and followed her up the North Road again. Any other time, he mused, especially those times when he didn't want to meet up with Robin, the outlaw would be jumping out of the underbrush, but to-day, the one single occasion when he desperately needed to find Robin, the man remained stubbornly hidden. If Allan had been on his own, he might have gone to the secret hideout, or tried one of the drop-off points, but with Laurencia there, he thought it was better to stick to the road.

Throughout the afternoon, Laurencia's hope faded, and by evening, it was gone. She didn't protest when Allan suggested they go back to the castle before nightfall, just turned her horse and rode ahead with her shoulders slumped and her head down. Allan half-expected her to suggest they stop at Locksley Manor to ask after Sir Guy, but she was obviously too discouraged to even do that.

"Maybe we can try again to-morrow," Allan said, in a vain attempt to cheer her up.

"Uh huh," she replied in a tight little voice, and then it happened. Will and Much stepped out into the road ahead of them, bows drawn and arrows aimed. Glancing over his shoulder, Allan also saw Little John, cutting them off from behind.

"We are Robin Hood," Much began, but didn't get any farther. Laurencia slid out of the saddle and ran towards him. "Robin Hood! Take me to my mother!"

Much lowered his bow. "What?"

"You're Robin Hood," Laurencia repeated. "You've got my mother, Lady Prospera, you're holding her for ransom. Take me to her!"

Much looked over at Will, who lowered his bow in bewilderment as well, and then up at Allan, who shrugged.

"Don't you—" Much asked, then repeated himself in the way he often did. "Don't you know what happened to her?"

"Yes! We got a message saying that Robin Hood had kidnapped her and was holding her for ransom. But the Sheriff won't pay, so I came out here to be with her."

"I think you'll find—" Much was obviously at a loss for words. "I think you'll find there's been a mistake. We don't have your mother."

He glanced to his left, into the woods beyond the road, and Allan glanced over as well. Was someone standing there, peering out from behind a tree? From his vantage point, Allan couldn't see well enough to be certain, but if there were, then it could only be Robin.

"There's a nasty rumour going around," Will said, speaking for the first time. "Other outlaws in the forest, calling themselves Robin Hood, too."

"Rumours, we do not like," John stated gruffly.

Allan was even more confused, especially as Robin himself had handed over the dress and the necklace, and told him specifically what to tell the Sheriff. Was this part of their plan, passing themselves off as other outlaws to save their reputation?

"Other outlaws?" Laurencia repeated, sounding frantic. "Do you know who they are, where they are?"

Much and Will shook their heads.

"But you know the forest?" Laurencia asked eagerly, putting a hand to the money pouch dangling from her belt. "You could find them? I can offer –"

"They're not in the forest," Will said, also sneaking a look into the woods and making Allan certain that Robin was indeed hiding there. "If they've taken your mother, they're long gone, hiding out somewhere else."

Laurencia let go of her pouch and let her hand drop listlessly to her side. "I was going to give you all the money I had to help me find them – her."

"Go back," Much said. "Go back and tell the Sheriff that Robin Hood doesn't have Lady Prospera, all right?"

He put his hand to his neck and pulled out the piece of carved wood that hung on a strip of leather there, then showed it to Laurencia. "You can always tell the true Robin Hood gang by this tag, so you know we're telling the truth."

Will added, "And keep your money. You never know when you might need it."

Laurencia glanced back at Allan, and he nodded encouragement. The outlaws took that as a signal to disappear into the forest, and Laurencia walked slowly back to her horse. Allan helped her into the saddle, and they set off towards the castle in silence. Laurencia seemed even more discouraged than before, and Allan became more and more certain that Robin was using him as part of a bigger plan.

When they got to the castle, Laurencia led the way to the great hall. The Sheriff had already eaten, and was leaning back in his chair with his feet in the lap of one of the serving girls.

"Gisborne told me he sometimes gets a servant to rub his feet," the Sheriff mentioned. "I can't see why. So. Any news of anything?"

"Yeah," Allan said, and Laurencia jumped into the conversation.

"My lord. Father. It wasn't Robin Hood who kidnapped my mother, Lady Prospera. It was another gang of outlaws using the name of Robin Hood," she said.

"Another gang?" The Sheriff leaped to his feet. "I don't believe this! It's bad enough having one boy band in the Forest, but now there are copycat outlaws springing up all over like mushrooms?"

"That's the rumour that's going around," Allan said with a shrug.

"And how did you find this out? You just went up to Robin Hood and asked him?" the Sheriff bellowed.

Laurencia opened her mouth to reply, but Allan reached around and pinched her bottom to keep her quiet. She whirled on him, too outraged to make a sound, and he quickly said, "No, 'course not! We met a messenger, that's all."

He glared significantly at Laurencia, who glared back. Then she turned to the Sheriff again. "My lord, since it's not Robin Hood who's asking, maybe you could offer a ransom? Half of what they're asking, perhaps, just to free my mother?"

"Do you know what happens if you toss a coin to a beggar?" the Sheriff asked. "All the other beggars want one, too! If I send any money to any gang of outlaws living in the Forest, before you know it, everybody will want to live there and demand money from me! There'll be nobody left in Nottingham to pay taxes! No! I won't pay! Hold your mother in dear memory, missy, because she's dead to you now!"

Laurencia gasped, and the Sheriff added, "If you want to cry, missy, go down to the dungeons! They're used to it there!"

Laurencia turned and stalked out of the room, looking, Allan thought, very much like her father at that moment. He ran after her, but she disappeared into her quarters and shut the door hard behind her.

Xxxxx

**RocMySox**: Yes, Robin still loves Marian. And she still loves him (sigh), but she's also acutely aware of Guy's "qualities." A Will/Djaq thing? Probably not more than you've seen here. Remember that this is all from Guy's POV, or Allan's, and neither Will nor Djaq speak much in Guy's presence.

**A-Heart-Of.Gold:** You think it's sickening that Guy wants to give Marian the dress that Lady Prospera used to own? May I remind you of that episode in series 1 where Guy saw a pretty necklace? And no, Laurencia is nothing like Marian, and I think you'll find that any love between Laurencia and Guy is completely on Laurencia's side. Watch Guy's reactions in the later parts of the story. Thanks for the praise! There's nothing more flattering for me to hear than that I've got the characters just right.

**flight815surviver**: Yes, poor Guy, and you're right, Robin does deserve a good swift kick. Glad you liked the little bit of Will; I had fun putting that in.

**bright-yellow-punk**: How do I manage to do such a good job? Thank you, and years of practice. There will ten chapters in all, so three more after this one.

**AngelsShadow816**: I'm only consistent with my updates because I wrote the entire story beforehand. I am definitely not consistent in my writing: sometimes I can do 2000 words a day, and sometimes I can't do any. And because I don't like being kept waiting, I don't like to let my readers wait, either, and I never post until I know I can finish the story. Thank you for your lovely long review! There will definitely be further development of Laurencia's character. Glad you think she's charming, hope you keep that opinion. Lady Prospera can be quite sneaky when she wants to be. I think she'd make a good criminal mastermind, actually. Thanks again for all your praise; I am basking happily in it.

**Myth87:** Welcome! Let me roll out the red carpet for you ... there. And here's a comfy chair. Thank you so much for the wonderful comments. I'm so glad you can see the humour and the snark in the story. As for your prayer for Allan/Djaq, well. All prayers are answered, but not all answers are "yes." Sorry. As for Guy/Marian, yes, that's still up in the air at the moment. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you keep on.

**twilite princess**: It's Monday, are you still here? Guy's love for Marian is such an essential part of his character that I could only get rid of it by killing him off, which I am definitely not going to do. I wouldn't kill Marian off, either, so do not fear. Thanks for replying!

**Leah Day**: Thank you for the dedication. I'm sure Guy wants to break free, but he knows what will happen if he does, so he's gritting his teeth and enduring for now.

Thanks again, everybody!


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Xxxxx

It had been another exhausting day for Guy, still blindfolded, his hands still tied together, still being dragged around the forest by Robin Hood and forced to carry food for starving peasants. They were so busy that Guy wondered how the outlaws ever found time to sneak into the castle, as he was sure they often did. Finally, however, Robin pronounced them finished for the day, and Guy breathed a silent sight of relief. Although he would never admit it, he was secretly looking forward to getting back to the outlaws' camp. At least there he could have the blindfold off and be able to see something.

But when they got to the structure, Guy discovered that it was Much who had been leading him, and Robin was no longer there. Much heated up some leftover stew and handed around the remains of the bread that Robin had brought back from Nottingham that morning, and they ate in silence. No doubt Robin had gone to Locksley again, Guy mused, enraged that Hood could just walk into his house, into his bedchamber, and be with Marian, while he was tied up out here, with no way of seeing Marian or even getting any news until Hood came back.

"That poor girl," Much said suddenly.

"Who?" Will asked, surprised enough that he stopped whittling for a few seconds.

"The Sheriff's daughter. Her mother obviously didn't tell her that she was being left behind. I felt bad having to lie to her."

Obviously, the other outlaws felt the same, to judge by their faces. Guy sneered. "Oh, and I suppose you're going to feel bad about stealing from the Sheriff soon, too."

Much gave him a dirty look, but otherwise ignored him. Guy rolled his eyes and reminded himself that people abandoned their children all the time. His mother certainly hadn't announced that she was going to come down with a bad fever and die. His father might have told them he was going to war, but he hadn't written to say he was going to be skewered by an enemy sword on a particular date. And sometimes sheriffs found out that their lieutenants had bastards and convinced them that it would be in their best interests – but he wasn't going to think about that now. He tried never to think about that.

"She's going to feel even worse once she hears her mother is dead," Will said quietly. "Imagine being stuck with the Sheriff like that."

"Imagine finding out the Sheriff is your father," Much said. "I don't know what would be worse, not having any family, or having family like him."

"She won't be with the Sheriff long," Will remarked. "Not if he's sending her to the Earl of Durham."

"From the frying pan into the fire." Much gave a little sigh. "Remember when we were rescuing Beatrice? John of York told me that the Earl is older than the Sheriff and twice as ugly. He's already killed two wives and he'll only accept a third because he wants an heir."

"Killed?" John asked. "Two wives?"

"Well, officially, they died in accidents," Much said. "Fell down the stairs, choked on a strawberry while eating in the bedchamber, that sort of thing. But the talk is that they were barren and he wanted to try again with someone new."

Guy thought of Marian. She was so perfect, she just couldn't be barren, could she? No, she'd give him an heir, once they were married. She'd give him a whole brood of children, and he would never miss– but he wasn't going to think about that. Instead, he told himself that he would never need to consider pushing Marian down the stairs so he could be free to marry again. If he married her in the first place, of course. She had to live through this illness. If only he could see her, make sure she was still alive! Guy shifted restlessly, and all the outlaws glanced at him as though expecting him to jump to his feet and start running.

"Maybe the Earl will refuse to take her," Will said, getting back to the conversation once they had determined that Guy wasn't about to claw his way out of the camp.

"If he does, maybe the Sheriff will try to marry her to Gisborne," Much teased.

"Maybe the Sheriff will try to marry her to the Earl of Bonchurch," Guy shot back, and to his surprise, Will and John actually laughed. Much looked distinctly put out, and grumpily decided it was time for Guy to go to bed.

The next morning, Guy was awakened by a splash of water in his face. He reared up, only to be caught short by the rope with which Much had tied his hands to the bedframe. Robin Hood stood over him, holding a dripping water flask and grinning down at him in that smug, superior way.

"Good news, Gisborne," he announced. "Marian's going to live."

The sense of relief that Guy felt was almost overwhelming. To hide it, he made a show of wiping his face on his upper arm, getting out of the bunk as much as he could, and finally saying, "I suppose you'll be wanting your pet Saracen back, then?"

Djaq herself stepped into view. "I am already back."

"I brought her out of Locksley this morning," Robin said, reaching for the blindfold around Guy's neck and pulling it back up over his eyes. "Now it's time to get you out of our camp."

"Marian is still very weak," Djaq cautioned as Robin untied the end of the rope and put his hand on Guy's shoulder to guide him. "She will need much rest still. I have given instructions to the women in

the house on how to care for her, and left some herbs there, too."

Guy felt a most uncharacteristic urge to thank her, but although he hesitated, turning his head towards the sound of her voice, the words just wouldn't come. He finally settled for a nod.

Robin led him through the forest for what seemed like an eternity before finally stopping. Guy felt something move near his fingers and heard the snick of a sword cutting through rope. Then Robin grabbed him by the wrist and pulled so hard that Guy fell flat on his face. Something landed in the leaves near his head, and he heard Robin lope away laughing.

Angrily, Guy rolled to a sitting position and pulled the blindfold down, but Robin was long gone. He was just inside the forest, close to the road, with Locksley visible beyond the trees. Robin had probably run in the opposite direction, but now, with Marian so close, Guy couldn't care less where the outlaw had gone. His sword lay on the forest floor nearby, and Guy leaned over to pick it up. Clamping it between his legs, he used the blade to cut the rope from around his wrists. It took several sawing motions, but at last the rope parted, and he was free. Ignoring the raw welts around both wrists, Guy stood up, jammed his sword into its sheath, and raced to Locksley Manor.

He flung open the door and bounded up the stairs, surprising the cook in the kitchen and almost barrelling into Gunilda as she opened the door to the bedroom to see what was happening.

"How is she?" Guy demanded, pushing her to one side so that he could enter. Although he'd ordered Gunilda to bring up a brazier, it was gone now, and one of the windows was even wide open. Marian lay on the bed, curled on her side, and Guy knelt down and reached out a tentative hand to stroke her face. Her skin was only warm, not hot.

Marian opened her eyes and blinked up at him. "Guy!"

"Shh," he told her. "Don't talk."

She didn't seem to hear him. Glancing around, she asked, "Where am I?"

"In my home," he said. "You've been very ill, but you're better now."

She looked back at him, and with a smile, he ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek. "You should rest."

"I had the strangest dreams," she murmured. "Djaq was here – and Robin."

"They're not here," Guy told her. "I'm here now. Go back to sleep."

And as Marian closed her eyes, Guy whispered, "Dream of me."

xxxxx

Guy rode to the castle after midday, when he was sure that Marian was truly recovering. His search for the Sheriff brought him face to face with Laurencia in a corridor near the great hall. She stopped and stared, her mouth moving once as though she were about to speak. Guy waited expectantly, with a touch of impatience, but when she did not address him, he went on and found a servant who told him that the Sheriff exercising his falcon up on the battlements.

"My lord," Guy said, emerging through the door at the top of the stairs.

The Sheriff had been watching his falcon's flight, but turned and looked at Guy in surprise. "Gisborne! I thought you were supposed to be dying. I had your funeral half planned already."

Guy ignored the jibe. "I have been spying on Robin Hood, my lord."

"Really? I'm surprised you could drag yourself away, what with Marion so sick. What did you find out?"

"Lady Prospera paid Hood to tell you that he had taken her hostage. She gave him a dress and a necklace to give to you as proof while she simply rode away and left her daughter behind." Guy thought he heard a noise from the stairwell, but when he looked, he could see nothing but the dark interior.

The Sheriff had stood in silence for a long moment, but then he suddenly shouted, "I knew it! I knew she was planning something! All that talk about an abbey in Leicester and her daughter's very small dowry! Hah! This couldn't have gone better if I'd planned it, Gisborne! She thought she was playing me, but she's played right into my hands! This will only make it easier to marry her to the Earl of Durham, we won't have to ride to Leicester and get her out of that convent!"

"Yes, my lord. But you should know—" Guy stopped, waiting for the Sheriff to finish his little victory dance.

"Know what?"

"Laurencia rode into the forest and practically begged Hood to take her hostage, too."

"What!" the Sheriff shrieked.

"When Hood's gang told her it was another gang who'd taken her mother hostage, she believed them. She even wanted to pay them to help her find this other gang."

"When was this?" the Sheriff asked.

"Yesterday afternoon.".

"Obviously, they didn't help her, because she came back," the Sheriff mused.

"Obviously," Guy agreed. "I think they told her to go because they're planning to rob her dowry."

"Hood's so predictable. I rather expected that, which is why I asked the Earl to come to Nottingham," the Sheriff said. "They can get married here, and by the time the dowry moves through the Forest, Hood and his men will be robbing from him and not from me."

"Yes, my lord," Guy said.

"But she might try something else, especially if Hood's gang keep up their pretense and send word that her mother is dead. Send your men to keep an eye on her, Gisborne. Don't let her go into the forest again until the Earl gets here," the Sheriff commanded. He put up his arm, and his falcon landed on it.

"Yes, my lord." Guy went through the door and down the stairs, grateful that the Sheriff had accepted his story about spying on Hood and hadn't asked for details. He didn't want to admit exactly how he'd acquired his information. The Sheriff would not only never let him live it down, he'd also complain about Guy's incompetence in not being able to find out where the outlaws' camp was.

Laurencia was in the courtyard with Allan. They were apparently about to ride out, as the stableboy was bringing their horses around, when Guy came down the stairs and stopped him with a gesture. Laurencia stiffened, then turned around and saw him.

"Where are you going, Laurencia?" he asked.

She blushed bright red and looked away as she murmured, "Just for a ride, Sir Guy."

"No. You're under house arrest now, Sheriff's orders." Guy motioned for the stable boy to return the horses, then fixed his attention on Allan. "Laurencia is not to leave the castle. You watch her at all times."

"What? Why?" Laurencia cried.

"The punishment for consorting with outlaws is a hanging," Guy told her sternly. Laurencia shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes, exactly like the Sheriff did when he was considering something, then turned suddenly and slapped Allan hard across the cheek.

"What was that for?" Allan cried, but Laurencia didn't answer, just marched up the steps into the castle. Guy glared at Allan until the man followed, ruefully rubbing his face.

xxxxx

Allan followed Laurencia to her room. At the door, she whirled around. "You told him!"

"What?"

Laurencia looked both ways, then opened the door to her chamber and practically pulled him inside. Closing the door and leaning against it, she hissed, "You told them that I went out to speak to Robin Hood!"

"I didn't! I swear!" Alan told her indignantly. "Remember how I pinched you to keep you from even mentioning it?"

"Is that what that was for?" Laurencia asked, regarding him suspiciously.

"Well, yeah! I had to do something to keep you from, you know, telling the Sheriff you'd been consorting with outlaws. I mean, I didn't want him to have to hang you or anything."

Laurencia's harsh expression melted somewhat, but then worry took over again. "So how did they know? Why else would the Sheriff keep me under house arrest, why else would Sir Guy give me such a warning?"

"I dunno." Alan wasn't sure himself, until he remembered where Guy had been the last two days. When he'd met up with Robin and the gang by the stream, they'd had Guy with them, blindfolded and tied to the end of a rope. No wonder Robin had been hiding in the trees while the rest of the outlaws confronted them on the road! You couldn't rob somebody when you were dragging a prisoner around. Well, you could, but it was awkward, and Robin never liked to appear awkward.

"And another thing!" Laurencia said. "I heard Sir Guy tell the Sheriff that my mother paid Robin Hood to tell him that she'd been taken hostage, when she's really just ridden away and left me here. What do you know about that?"

"Nothing," Allan said. "But it sounds more like Robin. I never thought he'd start kidnapping people, that's just not like him … I mean, according to what I've heard."

Laurencia began to search the chest by the window, then moved on to checking one or two limp saddle bags on the floor next to it. Dropping them, she let her shoulders slump. "All her things are gone. I should have realized she was planning something! She probably never meant to take me to Leicester at all, she probably meant to bring me here all along. I've seen her manipulate other people, but I never thought it could happen to me. I thought she loved me."

"Why would she do that?" Allan asked, confused and appalled at Lady Prospera's behaviour. She'd seemed so nice when he'd met her.

"I—I don't know," Laurencia said. "She didn't need to get rid of me, I'm not in her way, and I never would have hurt her. I never spoke to anybody about her lover, not even when the Earl was still alive."

"Her lover?" Allan asked.

"There's a man I've seen with her several times – the younger son of a nobleman," Laurencia said. "He's older than I am, maybe as old as Sir Guy, but he's younger than Mother. He's so vain. Whenever he visits us, he goes out to buy something at the market, and makes a point of showing it off to me or anybody else he runs across."

"Is he rich?" Allan asked.

"They all say he's got no money," Laurencia said, "but he spends like he does."

"So where's he get the coin to spend at market?"

"I don't know. Do you think he borrows it from somebody?"

Allan tried to phrase it delicately. "Do you think your mother might be giving him a little something?"

Laurencia stared at him. "The only money she could legally put her hands on is –" Her face changed to one of shock. "My dowry!"

She made an inarticulate sound of rage, and Allan stared at her. "Everybody says you don't have any dowry."

"Mother was stretching the truth a little when she told the Sheriff that my dowry was very small," Laurencia said. "But – oh! It all fits! That's the only reason she could have! Bringing me here, pretending to be dead so I'd have to stay with my father – it all comes down to my dowry!"

She clenched her hands to fists. "Maybe my mother wasn't stretching the truth. Maybe my dowry is very small by now. In fact, maybe it's already gone, maybe she's been buying him – his love – with that money that was meant for me!"

Laurencia glanced at Allan with such rage and pain in her face that he winced in sympathy.

"How can she do that?" she demanded. "How could she steal like that, from her own daughter!"

Allan reflected that Laurencia must have grown up quite sheltered from the real world. He'd met plenty of people who would, and did, exactly that, including the Sheriff. Laurencia went on. "And how could he take money for … that?"

"You'd be surprised at what people'll do for money," Allan heard himself say. Fortunately, Laurencia didn't seem to be listening. "Does he love her, or only pretend he does? What happens when the money runs out? And if she's giving it all to him, bit by bit, then why bring me here and leave me? Why not just kill me and take it all?"

"Hey, just because someone can lie and steal doesn't make them a murderer," Allan said. "Maybe she couldn't look you in the eye anymore, knowing what she was doing."

Laurencia looked at him for a long moment, then turned away to face the window, raising one fist and beating against the stone wall. "And Robin Hood helped her! I hate him for that, and for lying to me!"

Allan shifted uncomfortably, wondering if it really was Robin that she hated, or her mother. Still battering the wall, Laurencia went on. " And to think that I begged him to take me to her. I loved her, I was worried sick about her! But she—"

All the fire went out of her just then, and she stopped speaking, letting her hands drop. After a very long moment, Allan asked, "What?"

Laurencia's voice sounded very close to crying. "She didn't think twice about leaving me behind."

xxxxx

**Leah Day**: I'm glad that "Guyless" does not equal "replyless." Thanks, and more is on the way.

**bright-yellow-punk**: Yes, Guy deserves to get the girl for once. And I'm sorry that I can't answer your question. Marian likes both of them in different ways. Thank you for the "quality writing." As for Allan and Laurencia, yeah, there might be something between them. Laurencia is not pretty. She's not drop dead ugly, though, she's just plain.

**RocMySox**: Thank you! Reply again soon. :D

twilite princess: I'm so glad you think I've got Allan in character. He's fun to write.

**Shanynde:** Welcome! Let me roll out the red carpet in your direction and pull up a comfy chair for you. Thank you for the praise, but sorry, no more Will/Djaq. This is Guy's story.

**KeepingAmused**: The answer to Djaq and Marian has just been posted. The outlaw confusion might be cleared up by the end of the story, or maybe not. I have to check. Glad you're enjoying this, despite the lack of Will/Djaq.

**A-Heart-of-Gold**: Again, thank you, and again, reply soon! ;-)

**AngelsShadow816**: Thank you! I find the Sheriff very challenging to write, so I'm especially pleased when I get praised for his bits. Actually, I'm very pleased to hear that I've got anybody in character, so thank you again! Yes, Laurencia's definitely getting battered from all sides here, poor thing.

**Myth87:** Thank you for the wonderful words. Oh, I'd forgotten about Will's "I HATE the Sheriff." Yes, he will definitely be at the front of the secret society of Sheriff-hating citizens, lol. Glad to hear you're looking forward to more.

**Chanel xx:** Yeah, I knew what you meant, I was just teasing. Thanks for reading and replying.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

xxxxx

Guy watched Allan go, and then his attention was drawn to the arrival of a man on horseback galloping towards the gate. He came to a stop in the courtyard and slid from the saddle, glanced around, then approached Guy. "My lord, a message from the Earl of Durham and –"

"And what?" Guy asked.

Uncertainly, the man added, "And a message from outlaws calling themselves Robin Hood."

"I'll take you to the Sheriff," Guy said, and led the messenger to the battlements. The Sheriff had finished with his hawk and was coming down the steps. He ushered them both into the great hall and called for wine, then sat down in his chair and leaned forward eagerly. "What news from the Earl?"

"My lord, he is greatly interested in the marriage proposal that you have set forth, and he is on his way. He will be arriving to-morrow."

"Excellent, excellent," the Sheriff said. A servant brought the wine, but although there were three goblets, the Sheriff only poured one for himself. Guy saw that the messenger eyed the remaining goblets with a hopeful look on his face, but the Sheriff only asked, "Anything else?"

The messenger reached into his bag and pulled out a surprisingly long, thick plait of dark blonde hair. One end of it was even darker and sticky with blood. When the Sheriff did not reach out for it, the messenger laid it on the table. "An outlaw stopped me on the way through the forest and gave me this."

"An outlaw?" the Sheriff asked. "Not one of Hood's gang, or even Hood himself?"

"Just an outlaw. He never showed me any tags," the messenger replied, sounding curiously evasive.

"Did he demand one tenth of your money?" Guy spoke up, remembering the encounters he'd overheard in the forest. Without meeting his eyes, the man replied, "He just gave me that and told me to take it to the Sheriff, said he'd understand what it was."

"He didn't take your money?" the Sheriff asked, pretending to be astonished. "That's not the Robin Hood we know and love, is it, Gisborne?"

Guy scowled. "Did he demand one tenth of any information you might have been carrying?"

The messenger squirmed visibly, and Guy pressed on. "Did you tell him that the Earl is coming here?"

"I didn't tell him anything!" the man protested, but wilted under Guy's glare. "I might have nodded when he asked me some questions – He offered me my money back from the last time, and more besides, if I told him what he wanted to know and didn't mention his name to you!"

"Guards!" the Sheriff called, and when they appeared, he ordered the man to be taken to the dungeons. Guy made up his mind to punish the man personally, and too furious to feel regret at losing his fastest messenger.

When the hall was quiet again, the Sheriff finally turned to Guy. "Bring my little bastard down here, will you?"

When Guy got to Laurencia's room, Allan was standing outside the door, but he moved away so that Guy could knock. There was a pause, and then he heard a quavery voice call out, "Come in!"

He entered, and saw Laurencia standing at the window with her back to him.

"The Sheriff wants you in the great hall," he said.

"Yes," she said simply, and it was obvious she was trying to keep her voice under control.

Guy waited. At last, Laurencia wiped her cheeks with her fingers, then straightened her shoulders with an effort and turned around. She kept her head up as she walked, but her eyes remained fixed on the floor and once, Guy saw her clench her hands to fists.

In the great hall, the Sheriff greeted her with a falsely cheerful, "Ah. Little Laurie."

"My lord," she replied woodenly. Guy noticed she didn't call him father.

"Robin Hood sent you a little present," he said, indicating the table. "It seems your mother lost her head out in the forest."

Laurencia looked down at the coil of hair. Guy expected her to start crying again, but she didn't, just stared at it for a moment, then looked back at the Sheriff with the same lack of interest.

"But don't worry," the Sheriff went on. "You've still got me, dear old dad, at least for another day. I'm going to marry you off to the Earl of Durham when he gets here, which should be to-morrow."

Still, Laurencia did not react. Looking at her face, Guy remembered where he'd seen that same expression before. It had been on the face of a man he'd hit recently, who'd been so dazed by the first blow that he'd barely registered the second one, or the third. Guy wondered for a moment which blow had hit her first, what had made her cry even before he'd fetched her, so that she couldn't react to her mother's hair or news of her impending wedding. Whatever it was, it must have been bad. A tiny part of Guy whispered that he should feel pity for Laurencia, but all he could feel was relief that the Sheriff wasn't offering Marian to the Earl.

xxxxx

Having no room of his own in the castle, Allan had made himself comfortable outside Laurencia's room, meaning to be there in case she woke up and needed anything in the night. Instead, he was woken by the cold, sharp feeling of a sword's blade at his neck. Startled, he opened his eyes and saw Robin Hood nose to nose with him.

"Allan. How convenient. With you sleeping out here, can we assume the Sheriff's daughter is in there?" Robin asked, then twitched his sword just a little. "Get up."

Allan got to his feet, and Robin made an expansive gesture with his left arm, telling him silently to lead the way. Allan turned the handle and opened the door, and Robin poked him gently in the back. He went in, holding his hands up just in case Laurencia was awake, so that she could clearly see he was acting under duress. But she was huddled under the blankets in the bed.

The fire had burned out. Will took the candelabra from the table and went into the corridor to light it from one of the torches, then returned. Once the room was illuminated, Allan could see the soft look that Djaq gave Will, and was surprised that he didn't feel even a twinge of jealousy. Djaq went over to the bed and gently shook Laurencia's shoulder. "Wake up."

Laurencia opened her eyes, blinking at first, then jerking upright in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Don't scream," Robin said, and Much added, "This is a rescue."

Laurencia stared open-mouthed at them, taking in the circle of outlaws with their swords drawn, and Allan with his hands up. Robin said, "Get up and get dressed."

Laurencia got out of the bed, dressed only in her shift. Hope was clearly audible in her voice as she asked, "What kind of rescue? Did my mother send you to get me?"

"Your mother?" Much asked, confused. Djaq, in the meantime, had opened the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out a dress. "Here, put this on. We must leave quickly."

Laurencia took the dress, but stood there holding it. "My mother didn't send you?"

"No. Now get dressed or I'll help you," Robin told her, but Laurencia just stood there, shoulders slumped. When it seemed she was about to let the dress slip from her hands, Robin pushed Allan away, so that he stumbled in Will's direction, then went over to where the girl stood. Will grabbed him by the shoulder and jabbed the blade of his sword into Allan's neck.

"But – but what do you want with me?" Laurencia asked, and Allan could hear her voice tremble at least once.

"We don't want a ransom, we just want to keep you from marrying the Earl of Durham," Robin said. He grabbed the dress from her hand, found the hem, and pulled it over her head. Laurencia re-discovered her ability to move, and struggled against this new kind of force, but Robin managed to get her arms into the sleeves and her head through the neckline. "Djaq, find her shoes."

"What business is it of yours who I marry?" Laurencia added, twisting free of Robin's grip. "I think you're telling me lies, just like you told me lies in the forest about my mother."

Djaq approached with the shoes, and in the exact moment that Robin was distracted, Laurencia screamed as loudly as she could and ran for the door. John caught her, clamping a hand over her mouth, but she must have bitten him, because he pulled his hand away again with a muffled curse. When Laurencia screamed again, however, John whirled her around and hit her across the face with his fist. She slumped to the floor in deafening silence, and Allan winced.

"Sorry," John said, looking apologetically at Robin, who shrugged. Much stepped around Laurencia and opened the door a crack to look out. "Someone's coming!"

To Allan, Robin said only one word. "Nightmare." Allan nodded, swallowing, and watched as the outlaws arranged Laurencia quickly in the bed, pulled the covers over her, then disappeared into the privy. When the guard knocked on the door, Allan opened it, acutely aware of Robin behind him.

"It's all right," he said. "She had a nightmare, that's all."

"I'd wake up screaming, too, if I had to marry the Earl of Durham," the guard said, laughing at his own joke as he wandered away again. Allan privately thought that Laurencia was more likely to have nightmares about her mother. As he closed the door again, feeling the tip of Robin's sword at the back of his neck, Allan turned around very slowly. The rest of the outlaws came out of the privy and resumed their kidnapping.

"Just one last thing before we go," Robin said, and stepped back. Allan hesitated in fear, wondering if the outlaws meant to kill him once and for all. He was relieved to see that Robin was only making way for John to approach with his fist raised, ready to knock him out.

xxxxx

In the evening, Guy rode to Locksley Manor to see Marian, but she was asleep when he came, and did not wake up during the time he sat by her bedside. Gunilda and the cook both told him that she was doing much better, but he had wanted to see it for himself. Disappointed, Guy rode back to the castle and settled himself in one of the guest rooms for the night.

A knock on the door the next morning woke him even before the servant girl came in to build up the fire. That early in the morning, it could only be an emergency. "Yeah," he called out, and practically jumped from the bed straight into his trousers.

Allan came in. "Guy. Robin Hood's taken Laurencia."

Normally, Guy wouldn't have cared, but Laurencia was the only thing standing between Marian and the Earl of Durham. Straightening up to his full height, he glared down at Allan. "You take me to Hood's camp. Now."

And when Allan hesitated, no doubt still squeamish about that final bit of betrayal, Guy hit him, right on the new bruise that Allan now wore on the right side of his face. He hadn't meant to knock him out, but Allan fell to the floor and lay still. Angrily, Guy finished getting dressed, then stomped to the door to see about getting some water, and met the serving girl coming in with a jug. Reaching out, Guy took it, and as the girl knelt down to see about the fire, Guy splashed half its contents onto Allan's face.

Allan came around with a gasp and a splutter, then met Guy's glare. Sitting up and probing his cheek with his fingers, he said, "Not being funny, but if you kill me, you'll never find out where Robin's camp is."

"I won't kill you," Guy told him. "But I could make you wish you were dead."

"Right," Allan said, looking away. He got up slowly, radiating unwillingness in every movement, and lead the way to the stables.

"We ride to Locksley first," Guy told him as they mounted their horses, and didn't miss Allan's quick look of relief. No doubt the man was hoping for some kind of miracle to prevent him from having to betray the location of Hood's camp, something he'd steadfastly refused to do no matter what else he'd revealed.

When they arrived at Locksley Manor, Guy opened the door and marched in, turning directly towards the stairs, but his way up was blocked by someone coming down.

"Marian!" he exclaimed with a mixture of horror and relief. "Get back into bed or I will pick you up and put you there myself."

"I am feeling much better," Marian said. "And I really should get back to the castle."

She descended another step, and Guy did not hesitate. Meeting her halfway, he flung her over his shoulder, then carried her up the rest of the steps and back into the bedroom. Marian was shocked at first, but then began to wriggle in his grip and beat her fists against his back. "Guy, let me down!"

Happy that she wasn't strong enough on this occasion to twist away, Guy threw her to the bed, then leaned over and pinned her shoulders with his hands. "You are not better."

"Guy—" she said, then stopped. Guy pulled away just in time to miss her sudden, violent cough. It was a frighteningly long time before Marian could finally breathe normally again.

"Marian," he said. "Listen to me. You cannot go back to the castle. You must stay here and pretend to be as sick as possible."

"What?" Marian asked. "Why?"

"The Earl of Durham is on his way to Nottingham. He's expecting to find a wife here. If we can't get Laurencia back, the Sheriff will be just as happy to offer you to him."

"Guy, I don't understand. Who's Laurencia?" Marian asked.

"Laurencia is the Sheriff's daughter," Guy said.

"The Sheriff has a daughter?" Marian obviously didn't believe him.

"I think he was surprised himself when he found out," Allan said from the doorway.

"The Sheriff's offered Laurencia to the Earl of Durham," Guy explained. "But Hood's taken her, and if we don't get her back, the Sheriff will mention you to him. So I want you to stay here, and if anybody besides me comes for you, tell them –"

"Tell them what?" Marian asked.

Guy didn't want to speak the word, not while Marian was still in danger of a relapse, but he had no choice. "Tell them you're dying."

"And it's contagious," Allan added.

Seeing the look on Marian's face, Guy became afraid that she would not comply with his wishes, that she would be headstrong and stubborn, and get out of bed the minute he turned his back. "Marian, please do not fight me on this. People say that the Earl has murdered two wives already. I do not want you to be the third!"

Marian's eyes went wide, and she nodded. "All right."

Guy smiled in relief, then leaned over and laid his hand on her cheek. "We have to go. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Be safe," Marian said. "Both of you."

Downstairs, Guy told Gunilda and the cook that Marian would be in danger if anybody except himself came to visit, especially the Sheriff's men, and they were to say that she was too ill to be moved. As he and Allan rode into the forest, Allan asked, "Shouldn't we take some more men with us?"

"I have an argument that should convince Hood," Guy replied. "I just need the chance to talk to him for a moment."

"He could kill you in one moment," Allan said quietly.

"That's why we'll take one of them hostage."

The further they went, the more uneasy Allan became, but Guy was in no mood to coddle the man. Finally, Allan said, "Let's leave the horses here. We can sneak up on them more easily if we're on foot."

They tied the horses to a tree a short distance from the road, and Allan led the way further into the forest. Guy unsheathed his sword, and after a moment, Allan did the same. They moved quickly and quietly through the brush until Allan suddenly stopped and indicated something ahead. It was Much, bending down to lift something from the forest floor. Guy took cover and scanned the area, not wishing to be taken unawares by Hood yet again, but nobody else was visible.

He approached from one side, with Allan on the other. Much had apparently set up a trap for something bigger, but had only gotten a mouse, which he was letting run free again. Seeing his opportunity, Guy stepped forward, grabbed the outlaw, and held his sword at the man's throat. Allan came up as well, glancing in all directions in case Hood should spring out of the bushes and ruin their plan yet again.

"Run out of squirrels, Much?" Allan asked.

"I could always cook a traitor, but squirrels taste better," Much shot back. "Even mice taste better. Even _rats _taste better."

Allan looked hurt. Guy increased the pressure of his sword, and Much went silent, swallowing convulsively. Pushing him slightly, Guy said, "Go."

They'd only walked a few hundred yards, however, when Much stumbled awkwardly. As he went down, he put one hand out sideways, grabbing for something, and almost instantly, Guy heard a metallic clang farther away in the forest. Allan groaned. "Alarm!"

Guy pulled Much back up again, looping his left arm around the man's throat and pointing his sword so that the tip of it dug into Much's jawline, close to the vein. They didn't have to wait long for Robin and the other outlaws to approach, their bows and swords drawn.

"Give us Laurencia," Guy said when Robin was close enough to hear.

Robin shook his head. "Or what? You'll kill Much? Then we'll kill you, and you still won't get her back."

"Or the Sheriff will offer Marian to the Earl of Durham instead," Guy told him urgently, and Robin's cocky smile faded instantly. Guy went on. "The Earl is ready to give his support to the Sheriff in return for a wife, and I don't think he'll care who he marries."

There was silence in the forest as the outlaws looked at each other, and then, after an agonizingly long time, Robin lowered his bow. "John, go get Laurencia."

John put down his weapon and jogged off. Guy smirked to himself at how easily he'd been able to persuade the outlaws to give in. A few minutes later, he heard female sounds of protest and John reappeared, practically dragging a blindfolded Laurencia by the rope that bound her wrists.

"I said, where are you taking me now?" Laurencia demanded as she was pulled into the circle. Then John released her blindfold and her face brightened as she looked around. "Sir Guy! Allan!"

John let go of her, and Guy released Much. Without words, the former captives both straightened up and walked to the opposite sides of the circle. Much took up his place at Robin's side, and Laurencia came around to stand behind Guy, no doubt unconsciously using him to shield herself from the outlaws.

"We'll find another way to stop the Black Knights," Robin said.

"I'm sure you'll try," Guy sneered, and watched as the outlaws went back into the forest. When they were gone, he turned to Laurencia and she smiled up at him. She had a bruise on her cheek, and Guy wondered which outlaw had dared to hit a woman. He hoped it was Robin; it would be one more thing to punish the outlaw for.

"Give me your hands," he commanded gruffly.

"You came for me!" she exclaimed happily, extending her arms so that he could cut the rope with his sword. "Thank you!"

A bit belatedly, she smiled at Allan. "Both of you."

Allan smiled back. Guy rolled his eyes.

When they got to the horses, Laurencia was eager to climb up behind Guy and put her arms around his waist for the ride back to the castle. He imagined that it was Marian pressing her thighs to his and warming his back, and when she dismounted in the courtyard, he was actually surprised for a moment to see Laurencia there, and not Marian.

The Sheriff appeared at the top of the stairs, frowning down at them. "What's this? Breakfast in the woods? I thought I told you, Gisborne, that my little Laurie was not allowed to go into the forest again."

"Robin Hood kidnapped me!" Laurencia exclaimed. "But Sir Guy rescued me."

The Sheriff lifted his eyebrows. "Is this true, Gisborne?"

"Hood had her in the forest," Guy affirmed. "We got her back."

"All's well that ends well, right?" Allan put in brightly.

"It won't end well until she's married to the Earl," the Sheriff said, then turned his attention to Laurencia, who immediately looked down at her feet. "If the Earl weren't coming to-day, missy, I'd have you locked in the dungeons to kee you safe."

Laurencia gasped and glared up at him in hatred.

"But the stench would probably put him off you, and that's something we can't afford. Guy, tell the servants to draw her a bath and get her dressed in something a little more … alluring."

"My lord," Guy said.

"And keep an eye on her!" the Sheriff added, which made Guy's heart skip a beat in shock while Laurencia gasped again and blushed. "Not like that, you idiot. Just make sure she's safe."

"My lord," Guy said again, and motioned for Laurencia to precede him up the stairs. She gripped her skirts in both hands as though she wanted to tear the material and marched up, glaring at the Sheriff the entire time. The Sheriff glared back, but once she could no longer see him, he stuck his tongue out and made a mocking face at her. As Guy went by, he heard the man mutter, "Lepers. If only the world could get along without them."

Xxxxx

**bright-yellow-punk**: One of your fav ever stories? Thank you!

**Chanel xx:** Thank you! Glad you can feel something for Laurencia. Nothing worse than characters that leave you completely cold.

**KeepingAmused:** Allan's guilt was a last-minute addition, but it fits so well, doesn't it? Thanks for the compliments!

**A-Heart-Of-Gold**: You hate Guy? Huh? Why? As for Laurencia thinking of Allan, keep reading, and in the meantime, thank you for replying.

**RocMySox**: Allan's feelings are slowly shifting, as I think you can see now. Thanks for replying!

**AngelsShadow816**: I look forward to your replies, and thank you with all my heart. I think the betrayal does hurt Laurencia more than if her mother were dead, she knows that her mother chose this path deliberately. Thank you so much for commenting.

**Myth87**: Unfortunately, Laurencia's grown up in an atmosphere where she didn't need to be cunning and so she hasn't developed that part of her personality. Yet. Thanks for the compliments about Guy's character. I don't think I've ever heard him thank anybody, and I should think he doesn't quite know how to go about it.

**Leah Day**: No full chapter of Guy and Marian, I'm afraid, you'll have to be content with the small scenes I've given them. I'll ignore the "shag" question as that's not where I take my writing.

**flight815survivor**: I don't exactly hate the Sheriff, I consider him to be like a potent spice in cooking. A little bit is good, but too much makes your eyes water and your stomach want to vomit. Thanks for replying.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

xxxxx

In the late afternoon, a guard came into the great hall to say that the Earl's wagon had been spotted on the road to the castle.

"Go get the little leper," the Sheriff told Guy. "Make sure she's presentable."

Guy murmured the correct response and went to Laurencia's room. The door was open, and he could see Allan sitting at the table there, entertaining both Laurencia and one of the kitchen maids with his tavern tricks. The maid was the one whom Guy had asked to help Laurencia bathe and dress; she often did the same services for Marian, and he trusted her to know what was right. As Guy came in, they all laughed, and then Laurencia looked up. She froze without speaking, the smile wiped from her face. Seeing her reaction, the maid followed her gaze, saw Guy, and jumped to her feet.

"My lord," the woman said deferentially. "I hope she meets with your approval, and the Sheriff's."

Guy motioned for Laurencia to stand up. She glanced at Allan as though for support, then got up slowly, coming out from behind the table so that he could see what she was wearing. It was the same blue gown she'd had on when she'd arrived in Nottingham; probably the best one she owned, even if it wasn't as alluring at the Sheriff would wish. Guy mused that it probably didn't matter what she wore; she'd never look as alluring as Marian, for instance.

"The Earl is coming," Guy told her. "The Sheriff would like you to come down and meet him."

The maid scurried away, back to the kitchens, and Laurencia and Allan followed Guy outside. The wagon was just coming into the courtyard, and Guy could see that something was wrong. He ran forwards. Though the driver held the reins and directed the horses, he had an arrow sticking out of his thigh. Once he brought the animals to a stop, he let go and collapsed sideways, and Guy was there just in time to catch him.

"The Earl," he gasped. "He's hurt, but … still alive."

Guy handed the wounded driver to two of his men, then got the door of the carriage open. The Earl lay doubled over on the seat inside, his hands curled protectively over his lower abdomen. The arrow had gone deep; the feathers were just visible above the man's fingers. Guy told one of his men to open the door on the other side, and together they heaved the Earl out of the wagon. He screamed when they moved him, and once he was outside, Guy could see that the arrow had hit lower than he'd thought. Even if he lived, the man would never father children.

"What happened?" the Sheriff demanded, pushing his way through the crowd of guards. When he saw the damage to the Earl, he stopped and said simply, "Oh."

"Priest!" the Earl gasped. "Confess—where's—the—priest!"

The Sheriff pointed at one of the guards. "You! Get a priest!"

The man dashed away, and the Sheriff turned next to Laurencia. "Get some water and some cloths, then come and tend your future husband, girl!"

"My lord, I—"

"GO!" the Sheriff raged, and Laurencia scampered away.

"Let's get him inside," Guy ordered, and they began the tortuous journey to the great hall. The servants met them there, carrying supplies, and Laurencia trailed awkwardly behind them, gripping her hands grimly in front of her as though praying. Once Guy and his guard had laid the Earl on the table, the Sheriff came around to speak into the man's ear.

"You were absolutely right to send for the priest," he said in a falsely cheerful voice. "Why wait? We can get you married here and now! Come here, girl!"

Laurencia approached timidly. The Sheriff grabbed her and pulled her closer. "Here she is, Durham."

"My lord," Laurencia whispered, her face white with horror as she tried to keep from staring at the wound.

"Ugly—and—scrawny!" the Earl gasped. "You brought—me—all this way—almost got me—killed--for that?"

Guy watched the Sheriff's expression turn dark, but his voice remained as mockingly bright as before as he said, "If you're refusing to marry my daughter, then you won't be needing this, will you?"

Reaching down, he gripped the arrow, making the Earl scream, then yanked it out. A fountain of blood shot up from the wound, and the Earl's shriek faded abruptly. In the silence that followed, Guy heard Laurencia make a small sound, and then she crumpled, striking her head on the edge of the table as she went down.

The servant woman from the kitchen who tended all the injured men in the castle rushed forwards, pressing a thick pad of cloth against the Earl's wound. The Sheriff stepped away to give her room to work, but almost tripped over his daughter. He snarled, "Gisborne, get this leper out of here."

Guy bent down and pulled Laurencia into his arms, then carried her away to her chamber. As he reached to open the door, she shifted slightly and moaned. He settled her on the bed, but she turned suddenly onto her side and vomited. Although Guy jumped back, he wasn't fast enough to prevent some of it from hitting his boots.

"'M sorry," Laurencia whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up, just give me a moment."

"You are not well," Guy told her. "I'll send up a servant to see to you."

He'd get one to clean his boots, too, but he didn't have to mention that to Laurencia. She rubbed the back of her wrist across her mouth, then put her hand to her forehead and winced.

"You're not bleeding," he said. There was only a bump there.

"I can't stand the sight of blood," Laurencia said, looking up at him. Her eyes were huge and dark in her pale face. "And my fa—the Sheriff was so cruel."

Guy didn't know how to respond to that, or even if he should, so he said nothing and turned to leave the room. Behind him, he heard Laurencia sit up, and her voice made him stop. "Sir Guy, is he dead?"

Guy turned back to face her. "No. Not yet."

Laurencia sighed. "Why didn't he give me a chance? I know I'm not pretty, but I would have tried to love him."

Guy remained silent as he went out, but was left thinking of Marian. He didn't have to try to love her, he already did, but was she ever going to give him a real chance?

xxxxx

After checking on the Earl, who was still clinging to life, and sending a patrol into the forest to retrieve the bodies of the Earl's men who'd been killed there, Guy rode to Locksley. Although the danger wasn't quite over, he still wanted to see Marian. There was something appealing about the thought of her sleeping in his bed; even if he wasn't sharing it with her just yet, he could still sit and stare at her and dream. Inside his house, he stopped at the foot of the stairs just long enough to command Gunilda to bring supper up for both him and Marian, then went up and opened the door.

Marian lay on her side, facing away from him, and was so still that he worried for a moment she might truly have died while he was away. Slowly, he went around the bed and squatted down so that his face was on the same level as hers. She was still breathing, and he watched the slight movement of her chest with relief.

Gunilda and the cook came up with stew, bread, and ale. Guy stood up, putting a finger to his lips, then whispered, "She's asleep."

But even as he spoke, Marian opened her eyes. "Sir Guy!"

"Marian," he said, smiling.

"I wasn't asleep, I was playing dead," she explained, sitting up and only coughing a little bit. "Is it safe?"

"Safe enough," he told her. "The Earl is dying."

"What happened?" Marian asked.

There was a small table in the room that held medicines; Gunilda and the cook cleared them away and pulled the table closer to the bed so that they could put the food on it. As Marian took her bowl of stew in her lap, Guy pulled a stool closer to the table and sat down. Once the servants were gone, Guy said, "Hood shot him. It will be a miracle if he lives."

"And the girl you were telling me about this morning? The Sheriff's daughter?" Marian asked, taking a spoonful of stew.

"We got her back from Hood," Guy said heavily. He removed the gloves that he normally wore and broke off a piece of bread with his fingers. "And because Hood didn't have her, he shot the Earl instead."

"That poor girl," Marian said, and coughed again, twice. "Guy, could you get me something to drink?"

He took one of the tankards of ale and extended it to her. The sleeve of his jacket slid up his arm and revealed the welts on his wrist that the rope had left. He saw that Marian had noticed them, and when she'd finished drinking, she asked, "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing," he said, glancing down to where his sleeve covered the marks again.

"It wasn't nothing, let me see," she demanded, and put her own arm out. Because she couldn't reach, she had to scoot over in the bed, which caused her to cough once again. "Guy! Let me see!"

He extended his hand to stop her from exerting herself even more, and she pushed up his sleeve. The feeling of her fingers on his skin made him shiver with delight.

"Is that on your other arm, too?" she asked, reaching out, and Guy let her explore his right wrist as well. "What happened?"

"Do you remember that you dreamed Djaq was here?" he asked. "It wasn't a dream. Allan told me that Djaq could help. I wanted to bring her to you."

"And Robin caught you," Marian guessed. Guy nodded.

"But he let Djaq come," Marian said. "And he wouldn't have done that if he'd been concerned for her safety …"

"Hood and I came to an agreement," Guy said, trying to downplay his humiliation. He was afraid that Marian would think less of him if she discovered how he'd submitted to such a demeaning situation.

"He took you prisoner," Marian surmised, looking directly into his eyes. "And you endured it. For me."

Guy looked back, fumbling for an answer. Of all the things he'd expected her to say, that hadn't been one of them. "You were dying."

Marian bent her head and gently kissed the welts on each of his wrists. "Thank you, Guy."

Emboldened by her reaction, Guy said, "Marian, I would have endured twice as much for you."

Marian smiled, the first true smile she'd given him in a long time. Feeling that he'd achieved something in his renewed courtship, Guy smiled back. He was tempted to ask her to marry him, again, but held back. It was too soon, and he didn't want to risk losing what he'd barely won. He'd have to be patient and build up the fire from this first, weak flame.

If this was what it took to win her, he could almost, _almost _be grateful to Hood.

xxxxxx

The next morning, Guy entered the great hall for breakfast just behind Laurencia. She glanced over her shoulder to see who it was, and reddened before looking away. Neither of them had the chance to speak, however. The Sheriff had been listening to a servant, but now he jumped to his feet and bellowed, "Dead?"

"Yes, my lord, just minutes ago," the woman affirmed.

The Sheriff fixed his stare on Guy, then picked up his goblet and threw it. Guy ducked with the ease of much practice and steeled himself for the oncoming tirade.

"This is your fault, Gisborne!" the Sheriff shrieked. "Robin Hood killed the Earl because you didn't kill Hood!"

He threw his trencher of bread as well, hitting Guy in the chest.

"You were close enough to spy on Robin Hood and hear his plans, close enough to bring my bastard out of his camp, but you weren't close enough to run your sword through him? You're incompetent, Gisborne!"

He plucked an apple from the tray of fruit and hurled it. Guy ducked again, and the apple sailed over his head to join the goblet on the floor behind him.

"And you!" The Sheriff turned his attention to Laurencia, his searching hand finding a plum and launching it. She was too surprised to duck, and it splattered over the front of her dress as the Sheriff continued to bellow. "You were supposed to be alluring, not grotesque! We could have had you married to the Earl before he popped his clogs, if you hadn't shown him your ugly face! You probably frightened him into an early grave!"

Laurencia had been gaping at him in shock, but then her expression changed to one of fury and she began to advance on the Sheriff. "You were the one who showed me to the Earl, my lord, and if I am ugly, then it is because of you!"

Reaching the Sheriff, she jabbed her forefinger into his chest. "_Father_!"

She looked and acted so much like the Sheriff that Guy had to work hard at not laughing or even smiling.

"You do not speak to me like that!" the Sheriff shouted, gripping her hand and tightening his fingers until Laurencia gasped.

"I always wished my real father were a good man, but you are cruel!" Laurencia cried. "If I did not hate Robin Hood for lying to me about my mother, I would join him gladly, just to get away from you!"

"One more word from you, missy, and I'll declare you an outlaw!" the Sheriff threatened. "Then you can join Hood in the forest whether you hate him or not!"

They stared at each other until Laurencia finally lowered her eyes and let her shoulders slump in submission. The Sheriff let go of her hand and pushed her away so that she stumbled backwards.

"Well, if you're staying," the Sheriff said, his voice returning to its usual mocking tone. "then we'll soon have to look around for another man to marry you. Hopefully, we can find one who's immune to your face."

With a sense of dread, Guy watched Laurencia lift her head and look straight at him. He hoped the Sheriff wouldn't notice, but he did, and said, "I already have Gisborne's allegiance, don't I, Gisborne?"

"Yes, my lord," Guy said quickly.

"Of course, I could think of rewarding him one day." The Sheriff grinned, Laurencia's eyes brightened just a little, and Guy's heart sank.

Surely it was just another of the Sheriff's empty promises.

Surely.

xxxxx

That afternoon, Guy announced that they were going to ride to Locksley to bring Lady Marian back to the castle. Allan had already saddled his horse and was preparing the wagon when Laurencia came down the steps and into the courtyard. Seeing the commotion, she approached him and asked, "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"My men are accompanying me to Locksley," Guy said, coming up from the side. Allan didn't miss Laurencia's blush as she gave the man a quick look out of the corner of her eye, then glanced down at the cobblestones.

"I wanted to go for a ride, now that I am no longer confined to the castle, and I was hoping—" At this, Laurencia actually lifted her eyes to meet Guy's. Allan followed her gaze, but Guy didn't even seem to notice that she was practically begging with her expression. Turning to Allan, Guy commanded, "Allan! Accompany Lady Laurencia on her ride."

Allan shot him a surprised look, but Guy was already walking away, and the only thing he could reply was, "Yeah, all right."

He didn't miss Laurencia's slight pout of disappointment, but then she gave him a smile, obviously trying to make the best of it.

"Anywhere," she told him. "Just not into the forest."

Allan led the way in the opposite direction of the forest and they rode in comfortable silence. After they'd returned to the castle and were striding down the gallery overlooking the courtyard, there was a clatter of horse hooves in the courtyard below. Laurencia stopped to stare, and following her gaze, Allan saw Guy riding in through the gate, the wagon lumbering behind him. They watched as Guy dismounted and opened the door of the carriage for Marian.

"What did you want to tell me about Sir Guy?" Laurencia asked suddenly.

Allan frowned. "What?"

"That day we went to the market, when we saw the messenger from Robin Hood," Laurencia prompted. "You were about to tell me something about Sir Guy."

"Oh, that, right. Yeah, I couldn't help noticing that you fancied him, and I thought you should know that he —"

He stopped, and they both watched Marian take Guy's arm for the walk up the steps.

"His heart belongs to her," Laurencia guessed.

"Yeah," Allan said with a sigh. "Sorry. I thought you shouldn't get your hopes up, 'cause it's torture, you know, being in love with someone when they're not in love with you."

Laurencia sighed as well, but didn't turn her head away until Guy and Marian were both out of sight. Then she looked over to Allan, cocking her head slightly. "Do you like me?"

Surprised at the question, Allan replied, "Yeah, I like you well enough."

"Show me some more of your tavern tricks," Laurencia said. "Make me laugh."

"Sure," Allan said, turning to accompany her to the table in her room. She fell in beside him, and a moment later, he felt two inexperienced fingers make a grab for his backside.

"Oi!" he protested, glancing at her in surprise. Laurencia tried to look innocent, but couldn't help smiling, and Allan relented, allowing himself to smile as well. Grinning, they walked down the corridor, a good arm's length between them.

The End.

xxxxx

Thank you all for reading and replying! I do appreciate every response and even every hit.

**Leah Day**: Yes, Guy does carry a dagger, but he already had his sword out because he was threatening Much, so I thought it would be easier for him to use that instead. Thanks for replying!

**A-Heart-Of-Gold**: Whew! I was a bit worried theree! ;-) Thanks for replying!

**Shanynde**: Is this going to end Robin/Marian? A clue? NO! But thanks for asking.

**RocMySox**: Thank you for your enthusiasm.

**AngelsShadow816**: Thank you for the praise! I'm always glad to hear that I've captured Guy's conflicted soul. I hope you enjoy the ending.

**KeepingAmused**: Yes, Allan and Laurencia were kind of thrown together, I think, but they've certainly made the best of it. I think they're both subscribers to the philosophy of "If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with." Thanks for replying!

**bright-yellow-punk**: I'm glad you think my characters are realistic and not completely opposite to what we've seen on the show. Thanks for replying!

I hope you all enjoy the ending.


End file.
